First Impression
by Not All Heroes Wear Capes
Summary: What if Edward had met Bella while hunting. She had gone camping in the forest with her parents, never expecting her entire life to change once she fell asleep. With no-one there to stop him, Edward does what his instincts tell him to do. He hunts.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, trying something new here. Never done something like this before, so tell me if it sucks. :)**

**Edward's POV...**

I didn't understand this thing.

Love.

It was an alien concept to me. Sure, I knew I loved my family. I loved my mother and father, I loved my little pixie sister and my annoying brothers. I even loved my self obsessed sister. But I could never understand how they could be so happy with each other for the rest of their existence.

I got sick of Emmett after anything longer than three days. I couldn't stomach Rose for any longer than one, and I have to admit that Alice's happiness can get pretty annoying too.

How can they be so happy to stick with the same person for ever?

These thoughts came to me once again, because I stood here at the door, waiting for my brothers to pry themselves from their mates faces and go hunting. It was times like these that I felt lonely.

I saw them hug and kiss, the love in their eyes and thoughts a power in itself. But it always made me wonder... would anyone miss me if I was gone? I'm sure they would for a while, but then their mates would pick them up again, and they would move on. Because I have no mate. I surrounded by six other vampires, and yet am still totally alone. A seventh wheel, if you will.

"If you don't detach yourselves in three seconds I'm going without you" I sighed exasperatedly as I ran out the open door. It wasn't long before I heard the light foot falls of my brothers behind me. I knew they would tease me about the fact I had no mate, they always did. Every chance they got.

"Edward, just go up to Alaska and let Tanya have you" I slowed down and ran beside them, glaring at Emmett as he spoke seriously. How could he even think I would touch Tanya?

"Emmett, I would never touch Tanya like that. Ever" I screwed my face up as we jumped over the river, disappearing into the forest, leaving the house and our family behind for a while. This was about the only peace and quiet I got.

It was a Friday, all of us glad that we didn't have to fake being students tomorrow. Emmett had insisted we take a hunting trip, so here we are. The sky was darkening now, the first few stars shining in the sky before the trees thickened, the leaves blocking the sky from view.

"We're not saying marry her Edward, but you have some serious sexual tension. Just.... let it out. She sure wouldn't mind" I turned and glared at Jasper as he laughed, wiggling his eye brows at me.

Honestly, Tanya had no shame. She wore basically no clothing around me, wrapped herself around me at every chance, and was constantly imagining us _together. _Yet no matter how many times I say no, she never gives up. At first, my family were as disgusted as me, but after a few decades, they saw the humour and have recently begun encouraging me. With Tanya.

I know they are worrying about me being alone forever. But if it was between that and Tanya... I'd rather be a virgin for the rest of my life. Besides, the only reason Tanya likes me is because I'm the only one who has _ever _turned her down. Humans call women like her prostitutes and sluts, but she prefers a succubus. Personally, I think prostitute fits better.

We all stopped as we got deep into the forest.

_Mmmm... I haven't smelt bear around here for ages I wonder if it's grizzly enough. Maybe I could.... _His thoughts trailed away as he ran further to the east.

Jasper ran north, not sparing a second thought or gesture for me. I knew he was thirsty, the torture he puts himself through five times a week was nearly too much for him. We all told him to take his time, but he wanted to prove himself by diving into school. He found it difficult, and he did have his bad days, but with his history, he was doing rather well.

Sighing as I realised I was alone, I sloped off to the west. I was in no hurry, I had nothing and no-one waiting for me back home.

I caught the scent of a herd of elk as the wind blew southwards. Letting myself be taken over by my instincts, I crouched low, letting out a small hiss as I stalked forwards. I remained crouched low to the ground as I spotted them near a stream. Three.

My thirst could be satisfied by three, I wasn't in such desperate need as Jasper.

I pounced silently, landing on ones back, startling it and the others. Not in the mood for games this time, I broke its neck quickly, biting its neck after it fell to the ground. I let the blood run down my throat as I gulped it down greedily. It doesn't matter how thirsty you are, blood is blood. Once you start, its impossible to stop.

I pushed the carcass from me as I stood up, casually brushing off the dirt. I spotted a patch of dirt and knew Alice would yell at me later when she saw it. Hell, she probably already knew.

I sighed before burying the body. This used to be fun, hunting. It was the thrill of the hunt, of the kill. Now it was more of a chore, an ever lasting reminder of the monster I am.

I heard a rustle, a few heavy breathes I hadn't heard before. I straightened up immediately as I berated myself for my stupidity. Humans were near. Of course, they had never been deep in the forest before. Still, it was dangerous to hunt anywhere near here. I didn't want to loose control and have innocent human blood on my hands.

With another heavy sigh, I turned to walk away. Anyone else could walk up to them as say "Hello, how are you?" But not us. We were anti-social by choice and by need. We stayed away from anyone that could get close to us. We couldn't and wouldn't risk their lives, and the exposure of our secret.

Another gust of strong wind blew southward, if I was a human I would have been bowled over. With wind that strong, there was bound to be a storm. I smelt the grass and trees, a lioness a few miles east, a rabbit in an under bush meters from me. And... that scent.

I slid into a crouch, a feral growl escaping my lips. I spun around, sprinting towards that scent. Nothing on earth could smell that good, it was impossible.

I stopped at a small make-shift camp site, still in the cover of the trees. Two tents sat either side of a large fire, small amounts of smoke stll rising from the embers. They must have only just gone to bed. Perfect.

I saw no car, no means for an escape. Two long logs had been pulled alongside the fire as seats, boxes and bags sat on the tops.

I crouched low behind a fern, sniffing deeply. Three people. Two older, middle aged. I could tell from their scent. Children always smell much more... zestier than adults.

I turned my heard towards the tent on the right. The pathetic green canvas was the only thing keeping me from my heaven. I slunk forward, not a twig breaking beneath my light feet. I felt venom pooling in my mouth but I pushed it back. I would savour this moment. This... would be ecstasy.

I unzipped it, past caring if the sound woke up my hunt. It didn't matter. They would hold the same fate either way. They would never take another breath. And I was okay with that.

I felt myself fighting this. Deep down, I knew this was wrong.

My hands hesitated on the inner zip, but I pushed those thoughts and emotions down with a hiss, ripping my way through the thin material.

I greedily took a deep breath as I crouched in the doorway. Canvas was warm if it had something to warm it, and with this scent inside it, it almost drove me insane. It was everywhere, it was inside and around me.

I couldn't take it any longer.

Moving at my full speed I crouched beside my hunt. I realised vaguely, that it was a girl, and she was only young. Only a thin sleeping bag kept her little body warm, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't need warmth.

Her head was tilted to the side slightly, away from me. I gently pushed her hair away from her neck, a growl sounding loud in the tiny space. I could see her pulse, her blood beating through those veins. So close to the surface. I would barely have to put any pressure on.

With renewed eagerness, I turned her head fully away from me, holding it in place and putting my other hand on her arm as I leaning over her, trapping her other arm and one side of her body beneath me. I took a large sniff, trailing my nose over her throat.

I felt my will snap as I bit down on the soft flesh, blood immediately filling my mouth but I gulped it down quickly, needing more. I could feel my grip tightening as she began to thrash against me, and I knew somewhere that I must be hurting her. She wouldn't be hurting much longer.

I felt her heartbeat increase as she felt the pain, quiet whimpers were the only noise she made. I listened as I drank as her heartbeat slowed down quickly. She was nearly dead. I felt anger boiling inside me. There wasn't enough!

I could feel her body slowing down due to the loss of blood, hearing her deep breathes in my ear and almost smirked to myself. Her last breath. This would be so easy.

I suddenly felt myself being ripped away, being dragged backwards as arms wrapped around my chest. I thrashed madly, wanting to kill whoever took me from my heaven. I was suddenly on my back, Jasper kneeling on my chest as he pinned my arms at my sides. His own eyes matched my thirst, his black depths glaring down at me as we both struggled.

I hadn't even heard his approach, or his thoughts. It didn't matter, I needed that girl!

"We were too late"

I barely heard Emmett as I continued to resist Jasper. His grip and the calmness he was throwing at me was slowly winning though. Out of that tent, fresh air whipping around me. It helped to cage up the monster again.

"Come on"

I hadn't even heard the conversation as Jasper pulled me to my feet, still restraining me as we both ran away. His grip never loosened, though I did realise he was shaking. Fresh human blood must be difficult for him to handle. I didn't know what was wrong with him. It was my kill. It was my right to have that blood.

It wasn't until we were about four miles away that I actually came to my senses.

Blood. Human blood. I had attacked a human. A girl. A child.

I shuddered to a stop, refusing to go any further as my mind and body locked down on me. What had I done? I thought I was stronger than that! How had the monster taken over so easily?

"Come on Edward. You need to hunt" He pushed me forward, but his voice was kinder now, the edge gone. I suppose without my thirst, it would be easier.

We set off again, and I just let him push me along. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down. He was failing. I wouldn't let him in. How could I accept help from anyone?

I spun around as I heard it, my eyes widening. Jasper's hold on me tightened as he turned too, his thoughts mirroring his expression.

_Just a child _He shook his head sadly as he looked back at me, pushing me forwards again.

The girls blood curdling screams echoed around the forest after us. They would forever haunt me.

**Bella's POV...**

I smiled as I kissed my dad goodnight.

I loved camping, though we had only just started again. We had camped a few times when mum went through a nature faze, and I got hooked then. I just loved being outdoors, away from huge shops and bustling crowds of busy people. The wild was peaceful.

I hugged my mum as they both sat beside each other, a blanket over their shoulders as they toasted marshmallows on twigs.

"Night baby" She kissed my cheek and I kissed hers back, turning around and heading for my tent. I spared a glance at the sky, noticing the dark clouds against the midnight blue sky. There weren't many stars out yet, but I wasn't going to stay up and wait for them.

Dad had parked the car on some lane, and made up walk all the way here, with only a map and a compass. Mum and I shared many nervous glances as he would mutter to himself and abruptly change direction, but we got here eventually. But the long four hour walk had left me tired and slightly achy.

I took an apprehensive glance over my tent, at the forest behind it. We found a small clearing deep in the forest, but of course we were surrounded by trees. I love nature and all, but a dark forest can scare anyone who has watched "Shrooms". (The scariest film I have ever seen)

I smiled as I unzipped my tent, climbing in and zipping it up behind me.

Have you ever tried to got changed in a small two man tent? It is very awkward. I could hear my mum and dad laughing at me as I landed on the air bed with a "oof", tripping once again. It would be better if I could actually stand up, but I had to put up with it I guess.

I looked at the thin pyjama's as I shivered. The night was colder than I thought. The wind was already rustling the tents violently, so I dug in my bag and slipped into a pair of thick joggers instead, slipping into a baggy shirt. With one last shiver, I slid into my sleeping bag. I hated waiting for sleeping bags to use your body heat and heat up.

After a moment, I heard my parents tent unzipping. I smiled too as I heard a lot of "Ow"'s and "You treading on my foot!"

I just love how, no matter how quiet you whisper, in a tent everyone can hear you anyway. I just hoped I was going to sleep deep enough to avoid my dads snoring. It was so loud, it woke the neighbors.

I laughed lightly as I yawned, snuggling into my pillows and relaxing. It didn't take long for me to fall into a deep sleep.

I felt myself waking up and tried to push myself into sleep again. I knew it was too early to wake up. There were no birds chirping yet, so it was still night. Too early to be conscious!

You know when you yell at yourself, you wake yourself up. So, me yelling at myself to fall asleep kind of did the opposite.

It was then that I knew something was wrong. I heard a growl close to me, so close I thought it was actually in the tent with me. I knew it was no lion or other predator. It didn't seem fully animalistic, but what else growls like that?

I felt my head being pushed against my pillows roughly as I woke up fully, my eyes flying open as I realised. Someone was in my tent with me, and it was not mum or dad. I tried to move but found another hand pressing down on my arm, keeping me on my back with my head turned to the right. I shivered as I felt something run along the base of my throat and up my neck slightly.

I whimpered, but it was cut off by a gasp as I felt a piercing pain in my neck. I almost screamed, but remembered my parents. What if they came rushing in and he killed them too?

With that in mind, I gritted my teeth and tried to get the person off me. They didn't move a muscle, not a millimeter. It was as if they didn't even feel my struggles. They were too strong.

I had no idea what they were doing to me, but I could feel myself grow tired again. My arms felt like lead weights, my mind becoming foggy as I tried to think. I knew I was dieing, yet I couldn't stop trying to fight whatever monster this was.

Why were they attacking my neck anyway? Was it some crazy lunatic from an asylum or something?

I heard another growl as my eyes slid shut of their own accord. I was weary, conscious but barely hanging on. I just hoped he left my parents alone. My parents! My mum! Dad! What will happen to them once they find out what has happened?

I was jolted from my thoughts as I repressed another scream. Whatever had been in my neck had been ripped out, and God it hurt.

I could hear my own shallow breathing as I tried to move, and failed. The growling seemed further away now, almost distant.

"We were too late" Who was that? A man? Definitely a man.

"Oh God. Edward what have you done?" I heard a man whisper quietly, seeming to be in pain. I have never called a man beautiful, but from the sound of his voice he had to be. It was soft like bells, like music to my ears.

I felt a strange heat beginning in my neck. Strange. Why was my neck warm while it was freezing outside?

That's when I felt the fire. My eyes opened again as I balled my hands into fists. Fire seemed to spread within my very veins, travelling down my arms and chest, into my stomach and hitting my heart at an agonizing pace.

"It's okay. You'll be alright" I felt the man turn my head to look upwards. he was leaning over me, but his face was shadowed. It was still night then. Though the one thing I did see was his skin. It was so white and pale it seemed to need to light as it glowed.

He quickly unzipped my sleeping bag, scooping me up and hugging me close to his body. The fire burning within me had erased all possibility of being cold. I was burning in this mans arms.

He straightened up as he left the entrance of the tent, though I heard no breathing he spoke.

"Get him away from here Jazz. He needs to hunt" The man spoke in a normal voice but seemed to think who ever this 'Jazz' was was going to hear him. I could hear growling before the fire took over completely, blocking out all other sounds and senses. It was consuming me.

"It'll be okay" The man whispered as I felt the wind push passed us again, though it never let up. I began to think it was us that were pushing against the wind, but what could ever move that fast?

I was no longer in control of my body. My entire frame shook as I burned in silence, my arms and legs would twitch as a spasm of fire burned through them. My back would arch every time it struck fiercely at my heart, begging the fire to stop, to go somewhere else. I silently begged for death, or at least for unconsciousness to take me and let me have a little reprieve from this torture.

"Hey, can you open your eyes?"

It was the man again, though I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was sure that if I unlocked my jaw I would scream bloody murder. I wasn't even sure if I could open my eyes, I couldn't seem to locate them. Everything was upside down and back to front. I knew I had arms, yet I couldn't tell you were they were.

"Come on" He encouraged, seeming like he was pleading with me. Could he help? Could he take the pain away? Make it stop?

I forced my eyes open but found my vision distorted by a film of tears. I blinked them away, having to force my eyes open once more when they resisted. Once I could finally see, I realised I was looking up at the man and the sky. All the stars had come out now, and I wished I had waited to see it. I could trees on the edge of my vision, and supposed we were in some sort of clearing.

"Can you tell me your name?" I focused back on the man when he spoke, finding it difficult to remember any one thing at any time. My name. What is my name? The pain make thinking difficult, but this man seemed to need to know.

I slowly unlocked my jaw "Bella" I wheezed out, as I locked my jaw once more.

"Bella, my name is Emmett. I'm going to take you to my family, and we can help you okay?" He asked, and I nodded. Was he going to help me? Was the monster part of his family? Were they going to kill me? If they did I could only wish for it to be quick. Anything to stop this.

I felt the wind in my face but kept my eyes open but on the man. He had curly hair, the lack of light shielding the exact colour from me, but I could tell it was dark. His eyes... they seemed to be colourless as they stared ahead. I couldn't see much more of him, though I could see his shoulders. They were huge, as in weight lifter huge.

I almost screamed so many times, but all I allowed to escape were whimpers and tears. Until the inferno began.

As the heat increased, I couldn't hold back my screams, it was the only way I could use to alleviate some of the pain. Thankfully, this -Emmett- didn't stop me or try to. He simply held me tighter to his cold body as I convulsed, tears covering my cheeks as my throat and lungs burned for air I didn't seem able to draw in.

My screams only halted as he told me we were nearly there. I had no idea where we were going, or who was supposed to be helping me, but I didn't want them to hear me scream. I felt my eyes shut and I let them, hoping for the pain to drag me into blissful unconsciousness.

"Emmett..." This voice belonged to a man, his voice was... beautiful as well. He sounded much older than Emmett, but rather calm. I was burning and they were calm?!

"I'm sorry Carlisle, we didn't get there in time" Emmett said, his own voice seeming to drop and get quieter.

"You did all you could son, I'm proud of you and your strength"

Okay, this is getting absurd. I am dieing here and they are comforting each other!

"Her name is Bella. Her and her parents were camping in the forest. The parents don't know what happened" I felt myself being passed to someone else but I concentrated on the voices. My parents, they didn't know, they were safe.

Another gust of wind and I felt myself being laid down on something large and comfy. Or maybe it was a bed nails. I couldn't tell, not with this fire burning through me.

"Alice, can you get her changed?" The other mans voice spoke again, I think Emmett called him Carlisle. Who was Alice?

"Of course Carlisle" A girlie voice rang out, sounding way too happy for this situation. I could feel myself being tugged around gently, but didn't have enough energy to care or try to stop them. I could hear the girl talking, chatting away like we were best friends and I wasn't a stranger who was slowly dieing. Still, I clung to the sound of her voice, it kept me sane through the pain.

"You're going to be beautiful Bella, even more so than you are now" I heard at one point. If I hadn't been trying not to scream I would have scoffed. I'm not saying that I'm ugly, but I'm not exactly anything to look at.

But what did she mean? Why would I be beautiful afterwards? After what? After the pain?

Time became irrelevant, and I couldn't tell if it was day or night. I wanted to open my eyes to check, but was afraid of what I would see. Someone was always with me, even though I had no idea who they were or what they said, it helped keep me from sinking into the pain. I couldn't tell you their names, or even how many of them there were, but there were definitely more than four.

I think.

I realised after the burning melted away my bones and their regrew, that I could hear things. Things that were nowhere near me, but I could still hear them. It began with the footsteps. I would hear footsteps, then a door would open, close and then an engine would start. It shocked me to figure out it was someone outside getting in a car. How could I hear someone walking outside?

Every time I got a train of thought, the pain reared its ugly head and it would be extinguished, the pain filling ever particle of my body and mind. It wasn't something you could exactly think around, it was all consuming. It licked at my skin and bones, slowly charring them. I wouldn't be surprised if I opened my eyes to see my skin black and dead.

"Bella, you've been so brave" I felt someone stroke my forehead. I must be sweating like crazy. I was in an inferno.

"It'll be over quickly, don't worry. Just a few more hours" A woman said gently. Hours? How long had it been? Years? Weeks? Minutes?

But hours didn't sound too bad, hours I could do. I hope. I felt like my mind was falling through a sieve, and I was slowly loosing myself. I nearly had a panic attack when I tried to remember my mum and dad, their smiling faces. Only finding that I couldn't even picture them. I couldn't remember what they looked like.

I knew my dad had brown eyes like me, my mum had short brown hair, but it was straight, unlike mine. I had my mums lips, my dads nose and neither of their ears.

Yet even with all this, I couldn't piece it all together and get a picture. What if I forgot they even existed?

What is happening to me?

I had noticed that the fire had retreated from my arms and legs, leaving my hands and feet free too. It slowly faded from my neck too, travelling down into my chest, but I had a feeling this was the grand finale. If anything, it was even more painful, like all the pain had grouped together to attack one part of me.

I heard footsteps, quite a few of them. I heard them all walk towards something, a small bang, and the slight crunch of gravel as they left. They had left me? Where they abandoning me? Now? Had it been hours yet? But-

My thought abruptly screamed at me as my back arched from whatever I was laid on. I clutched my eyes tighter together as I tried not to scream. Grunts and whimpers escaped my tight lips as my hands clawed at some material beneath me. The burning seemed to be trying to burn my heart, and succeeding.

I could feel my heart as it beat strangely loud in my chest. It fluttered madly, like a helicopter blade, the pain peaking madly. I thought I would die, I hoped I would. The pain...

Disappeared.

I slumped down again, not daring to move or even open my eyes in case it brought the pain right back. I felt... fine. The pain was gone totally, the fire leaving me feeling oddly cool.

I felt a pang of pain in my stomach, but it faded quickly and I relaxed again. Did I have some sort of illness that these people had too? Is that why they understood and "helped" me.

Honestly, if I would have known 'helped' would mean simply talking to me I would have stayed with my parents.

A strange sensation grew over me as I realised I wasn't breathing. Yet, I didn't feel the compulsion to take a breath, like I could live without it. I didn't need it. This was too weird. How could I not need to breath?

I took a small breath through my nose and almost choked. Since when had disinfectant smelt as strong as that? But there were so many other things too. I could smell chocolate, tobacco, cinnamon, sea water, freshly cut grass...

I peeked my eyes open and openly gasped.

Above me, dust motes flew, turning and dancing. They were beautiful. Yes people, dust is a beautiful thing.

I sat up, not realising I had even moved. The room... was amazing. It was a light blue, but was obviously a couples room. Who's ever room I was in they looked like they loved books. They were littered around everywhere, medical looks, children's books, I even counted three dictionaries. I gasped once more as I realised I was reading the spines of books across the room like they were in front of me.

What did that monster do to me? How can I hear these things? How can I smell so much? Why can I see so well?

I realised I was laid on a bed, on top of the duvet. I sat up fully, hurriedly crossing my legs as I tried to calm myself down. I could feel panic and fear brewing as my unnecessary breathes quickened. I had no idea where I was, who these people where, or what they did to me. What had I gotten myself into?

I wanted my mum, as childish as that is, I did. I wanted her to run in through the door, laughing and saying I was silly, wrapping me in a big hug. I watched the door for a moment before turning away. My mum wasn't coming. She didn't know where I was.

I closed my eyes and forced a shaky breath. Emmett said they would help me, and... I suppose they did in a way. Well, they took me into their home, I'm just not sure _why._

I heard fast approaching footsteps, gravel crunching from outside, and felt fear grip me. What if they wanted me dead too? Emmett said that... Edward had done this. He knew him. What if he was like his family? A monster? Why were they so deep into the forest anyway at night?

I think I was getting a headache. I put my head in my hands, closing my eyes and reminding myself to take everything as it comes. If they kill me... well I won't go down without a fight. But if they were anything like... Edward, I won't be able to stop them. What did Edward do to me when he attacked my neck?

A blast of calm nearly overwhelmed the fear, but I pushed it away. That wasn't my emotion. Why would I ever be calm in this situation? Was someone messing with me?

I forced myself to calm down. Everything seems better when you are scared and panicked. Once I had a reasonably good hold on my sanity, I raised my head. I could hear them all downstairs, but... one was walking up the staircase. Towards where I was.

Without thinking or realising it, I scooched back until my back hit the headboard of the large double bed, pulling my knees to my chest. I had never felt so vulnerable. I could be surrounded for all I knew.

A knock on the door made me tremble slightly. I didn't like this. I want to go home. Home to my parents. Home.

I heard a click as the door opened and I tensed.

"Bella?" It was Emmett. He sounded quite scared as I felt the springs of the mattress ping when he sat down. I looked up hesitantly, seeing him properly for the first time.

I was right, he had dark brown, almost black curly hair. Just like I thought, he was beautiful. One of the most strange things were his eyes. Gold. I had heard of grey, brown, green and blue eyes, but never golden eyes. But he was huge too, like he was on steroids or something.

Oh and he was waiting for me to reply.

"Do you remember me?" He asked quietly, watching me with cautious eyes, as if he expected me to snap or something. I nodded slightly. I remembered him but not my parents. How is that fair?

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked, moving closer. I felt my muscles tighten in my arms but I forced them to release. He wasn't hurting me, he hadn't hurt me.

"Yes" I whispered quietly, but I was slightly amazed by the sound of my own voice. It was like his. Like bells. Why did I have a voice like his? Nothing made sense!

"Please let me explain Bella" He pleaded, patting the spot next to him on the edge of the bed. I looked at it for a moment, but gulped and did as he asked. He was huge anyway, he could force me to do it if I wouldn't. I crawled to the bed beside him, sitting slightly away from him still. I didn't trust him.

"What do you remember of... that night" He asked, thankfully not moving closer to me.

"Er..." I thought about it, but the only thing that stuck out was the pain.

"Pain. Someone was in my tent with me" I said, wincing as I remembered that part of the night, speaking to the carpet as I twisted my fingers anxiously.

"No-one will hurt you Bella, I promise you" I looked up at him, seeing the conviction and honesty in his eyes left me unable to doubt him. I didn't reply, honestly not really sure about it myself.

"You've noticed difference about yourself...." He asked and I nodded silently again.

Downstairs had gone scarily silent, but no footsteps had left the house. They were still there, not even breathing as they listened. Could they even hear me? Well, if I could hear them they could probably hear me too.

"Bella, you've got to give me more than a nod" He pleaded again and I sighed, hating the fact that everyone could possibly be hearing every move and sound I make.

"I can hear a lot more, I can see things I shouldn't be able to, I can think a lot of things at once and I think it gives me a headache, I do things without thinking them through and I move quickly.." I opened my mouth to continue but stopped myself.

"Go on" He prompted. I felt my eyes fill with liquid as I spoke.

"I can't remember what my mum and dad look like" I choked out, dropping my head into my hands again. I only saw them... well it felt like years ago, but it could have been days. How could I have forgotten what they look like in such a short space of time?

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, and I tensed slightly.

"Don't worry Bella" I relaxed a little as he spoke, pulling me closer to him as he hugged me to his side.

"It happens to all of us. You'll notice other stuff too. You'll be stronger, a lot stronger than you were, and really fast as well. All of your senses have been heightened too. You are immortal" He smiled hugely but I did not. It was all well and good telling me those things, but I needed answers. I wasn't going to die? Was I stuck at this age or keep on aging and look like a wrinkled prune.

"What's happened to me?" I asked, looking up at him, begging him to tell me. I had to know. My mind was running in circles, and I was slowly going out of the mind as I tried to understand it.

He looked slightly nervous, if not scared of telling me. He knew, he wouldn't tell me. His face changed into a watchful expression, as though he were deciding of he would or not. I had a right to know!

"Bella.... you aren't exactly human anymore" He breathed out, watching me critically. My first reaction was to laugh but I held it in. He was serious. But I felt human.

_You were attacked, burned for God knows how long, and can see and hear things you shouldn't. This is not normal. People cannot see dust motes and call them beautiful. Normal people, humans need to breath!_

I hated to accept it, but it was a possibility. I had never heard of normal people being able to hear like this, or their voices changing into bells. People got amnesia and they lost their memory, and boys voices change through puberty, but nothing like this.

But... this is so confusing!

"If I'm not human... what am I?" I asked, now watching him look at the carpet, hesitating before speaking.

"You're a vampire" He said in a rushed voice. I caught it, but I didn't want to. A vampire? Really?

"Can I think about this?" I asked, not sure if he was in any kind of hurry. He just motioned at me to carry on. I stood up and walked back and forth in the room, thinking thoroughly.

My argument against it...

Vampires don't exist, they wear capes and have fangs. Emmett has very white teeth, but they are not fangs. They can't go out in sunlight, and they sleep in coffins, not beds. They were myths.

My argument for...

I had been attacked on my neck, isn't that where vampires always bite you in the movies? Me getting tired could have been... Edward drinking my blood, making me feel drowsy from the lack of blood. I had nothing to compare myself to. I wasn't even sure if the movies had things right, probably not. The cape thing could be rubbish, but they do need fangs don't they?

But the thing that convinced me was still how Edward attacked. He attacked my neck, and when he was taken away, he left.. his own blood or venom or something inside me and it changed me. I guess you don't have to exchange blood to be a vampires.

I paused as I looked out the window, at the tree tops. We were two about two stories up judging the height, and from the looks of this I was surrounded by trees.

"I thought vampires lived in old creepy castles at the top of windy roads when there's a thunder storm?" I asked as I stared out the window. Was I truly actually believing this? A vampire? Me.. a vampire?

I was shocked by a boom of laughter from Emmett at my comment.

"No, but that would be cool. Hey Carlisle can we-" He began but a male appeared at the door with a frown on his face.

"No Emmett, we are not going to live in Transylvania" He smiled as Emmett huffed, crossing his arms. I smiled at the little exchange. Emmett had to be in his early twenties, yet he was being put in his place by this man. I guess he was the leader.

"Bella..." I tensed again as he walked towards me slowly "I'm Carlisle" He stopped a little in front of me and I nodded.

"I know. I heard you" I told him quietly, leaning back on the window sill.

"I must say, you took the news well, probably the best I've seen" He told me with a smile, I simply shrugged. I didn't think it was a time for smiling. I didn't think being a vampire was something to cheer about.

"Oh, I am sorry Bella" I zoned back in to see an apologetic looking Carlisle "I forgot, a newborns thirst can be quite ruthless"

I frowned. Newborn? I wasn't a baby.

"He means newborn vampire" Emmett pitched in, and I nodded to him thankfully.

But... thirst? What thirst? I swallowed and felt my throat burn. Was this was it was. Thirst? But.. thirst for what?

My eyes widened as I realised. Blood. Vampires thirst for blood. But... blood. Even the word makes me shudder. I hate blood. It's horrible and disgusting. How could I... drink it?

I turned around quickly as Carlisle started to speak quickly to me, something about calming me down.

My gaze fell on the trees and I calmed down again. Blood.. it would be okay. If I am a vampire, I guess it will come natural. Knowing me, it won't. But killing humans?

I was a little shocked at how they had suddenly become 'humans' to me. I still wasn't entirely sold on the idea of me being a vampire. It sounded like something my mum would do for Halloween. But I know my mum would never hurt me or put me through the pain I had gone through.

I couldn't harm someone, much less kill them. I wasn't a killer.

I watched with my amazing sight as a rabbit bounded out of a bush, hopping quickly over to the other side of the huge lawn and disappearing into the forest again. I had a light bulb moment.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Can't just hunt animals instead? They have blood right?" I turned, expecting... I don't know disgust or something. For all I knew, they might enjoy the kill. I was only met with shock.

"Would it even work? Well, they have blood so I guess so. It's better than killing a human at least. Well, maybe not. They can't defend themselves so that's even worse. But humans are animals too so..." I trailed away, thinking if that was actually possible. Dracula killed humans, he preyed on young pretty girls. Could animals fix it?

"Bella-" Emmett began, shaking his head a little.

"I refuse to hurt anyone. No-one has the right to play God" I told him evenly, watching his eyes widen at me.

"Bella, how did you think of that?" I turned to Carlisle, his question a mere breath as he stared.

"You have a forest outside. It makes sense" I shrugged, looking between the two shocked vampires. I heard nothing from downstairs. What had I done wrong? I seriously hoped they wouldn't make me hurt anyone.

"You've been a vampire for...." Emmett checked his watch "Twenty minutes, and it took you about two of those minutes to figure out what it took Carlisle years to discover" He breathed, staring at me like Carlisle. I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes as I shrugged again.

"You're making her uncomfortable, so stop staring" I heard another male say from downstairs, smiling a little as Emmett and Carlisle unfroze and smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry Bella, we hunt animals anyway" The same voice said and I was slightly shocked once more. Did everyone know me here?

I relaxed a little as I took in what he said. They hunted animals. That was why they lived in the forest, it may be why they were out in the middle of the night as well.

"Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions?" Carlisle asked, motioning for me to sit on the bed. They both turned, missing my cringe as I felt the pain hit the stomach again. Once more, it passed and I carried on as though nothing had happened. It was probably just the after effect.

I sat down on the edge of the bed slowly. Carlisle had gotten a piece of paper and pen from somewhere, and he sat on one side of me while Emmett sat on the other.

"Can you tell me your full name?" He asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I replied quietly, once again trying to picture my parents. It seemed no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't imagine them.

"When is your birthday?" Emmett squealed like a child and I smiled a little.

"The thirteenth of September" I smirked as he squealed even louder. I turned to Carlisle as he wrote it down, rolling his eyes at Emmett's behaviour.

"How old are you?" They both stopped and watched me. Apparently this was an important question.

"Sixteen" I frowned at them. I heard a growl from downstairs, followed by a loud crash. I winced as more crashed reverberated up the stairs. Is it what I said? My age? Why does that matter?

"Sorry.... that's Edward" Emmett sighed and I lowered my head as I struggled to control my anger. I very rarely get angry, so I was taken aback by it's sudden appearance. That.... vampire did this to me! I felt so angry I do believe I could have killed him. I was glad for the wave of calm that filled me.

"Who keeps doing that?" I asked once I was sure my anger wouldn't be plain in my voice.

"Sorry" I heard fast footsteps before another male appeared at the door, leaning on it. He looked just like the others, pale and beautiful with golden eyes. But instead of Emmett's dark curls and Carlisle's blond short hair, he had brown-blond wavy hair that fell in his eyes.

"That would be me. I'm Jasper" He smiled kindly, and I recognised some other accent, his voice more of a drawl.

"Everyone knows who I am" I shook my head sadly as he chuckled at me, walking into the room and leaning on the dresser opposite the bed.

"I can feel and control emotions" He smiled again and I raised my eyebrows. That was cool.

"You might have an ability too. I don't, Carlisle, Esme and Rose don't either. They all cheat" Emmett poked his tongue out at Jasper who simply smirked at him. I wonder what I could do? If I even had one in the first place.

"If you do have one, you'll find it" Jasper told me and I nodded slightly.

"Questions?" He asked and I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"A few thousand" I mumbled honestly. They all laughed, waving me on.

"All the stuff about the sun burning you, sleeping in coffins, wearing capes... myth or truth?" I asked, looking around at them all smiling slightly.

"All myth. The sun doesn't hurt us, but we still can't go out in public when it's out. You'll find out why for yourself. There are no coffins, and we don't sleep at all. And we certainly don't wear capes, or have fangs" Carlisle tacked on the end. I was still stuck at the fact they didn't sleep. Sorry, we didn't sleep.

"Yeah, we aren't into the whole Vampire Goth thing either" Emmett smirked and I smiled too.

"Are we dead?" I asked timidly, not really wanting to know. I couldn't feel my heartbeat anymore, yet here I sit talking and moving.

They shared a cautious glance "Technically. Our hearts don't beat so... yes I suppose we are" Jasper answered and I took a moment to take it in. I'm dead. Dead. The opposite of alive. A corpse. I shuddered. I'm a zombie. A walking corpse.

"Why are your eyes gold?" I asked trying to get my mind off the subject, looking every one of them. It was a very strange eye colour to have.

"It's the animal blood, it turns our eyes gold. If we drank human blood, our eyes would be red" Jasper told me, for some reason earning a reproachful look from Carlisle.

I wondered what colour mine would be.

"Your are red as well" I opened my mouth to ask Emmett why but Carlisle explained before I could even word it.

"It's because your still have some of your human blood in your system. Once you hunt animals, they'll gradually change to gold over a few months" He told me soothingly and I relaxed once more.

I felt so on edge at the moment, like one thing would set me of and I would snap. I seriously hoped that wasn't the case.

"Do I have to have blood?" I asked desperately, the fact still nagging at the back of my head.

"Yes" To my surprise Emmett laughed "You have to have it. If you don't... you don't die, but you get weak. Once you get so weak, you'll attack anything with blood. It's best to keep the thirst at bay than risk attacking someone" He told me wisely and I sighed with a nod.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but a voice interrupted.

"Come on! We want to meet her as well!" It was the girl from before, the one that never stopped talking or being so happy.

"Are you ready to meet the others?" Carlisle asked seriously and I gulped. How many more where there? I nodded, not wanting to seem scared, but with Jasper in the room, they would know anyway.

The room was suddenly very crowded as four other people joined us.

"I'm Alice, we're going to be best friends!" A small pixie girl with black spiky hair bounded up to me and hugged me. Even though I was sat down and she stood up, she only just stood taller than me. I smiled, a little unsure of her.

"Alice has an ability too, she can see the future" Carlisle told me as I frowned in confusion. I was rather awed by what these people could do. The future? That really is amazing.

"Er.. hi" I replied lamely, she simply kissed my cheek and skipped over to Jasper, grabbing his hand. I suppose those two were together.

I was then met by probably the most beautiful woman on the earth. Long blon hair, a face and body to die for. She smiled kindly at me, but I saw the pain and sadness behind it. I offered her a smile in return after she told me she was called Rosalie. She went and sat next to Emmett, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. They were together too then.

Another woman entered my sight, average height, long wavy brown hair, golden eyes, pale and beautiful like the rest of them. But my eyes were distracted.

A boy stood behind her, tall and muscular like Jasper and Emmett yet he still looked the youngest, bronze hair, pale skin, beautiful. With one difference. Red eyes. Human blood. My blood. He attacked me. He drank my blood. He did this to me.

I heard a feral growl rumble deep in my throat as my muscles coiled and I sprang at him.

He would pay for what he did to me.

* * *

**So... I know it's long but once I started I honestly couldn't stop.  
Tell me what you think.  
:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, trying something new here. Never done something like this before, so tell me if it sucks. :)**

**Previously....**

_Another woman entered my sight, average height, long wavy brown hair, golden eyes, pale and beautiful like the rest of them. But my eyes were distracted._

_A boy stood behind her, tall and muscular like Jasper and Emmett yet he still looked the youngest, bronze hair, pale skin, beautiful. With one difference. Red eyes. Human blood. My blood. He attacked me. He drank my blood. He did this to me._

_I heard a feral growl rumble deep in my throat as my muscles coiled and I sprang at him._

_He would pay for what he did to me._

**Now....**

**Bella's POV...**

I somehow managed to get passed Esme, but I was too focused on getting to my target I didn't bother to think about my speed. My growls and snarls never stopped, even as I grabbed him throat and slammed him into the wall behind him, the plaster flaking off. It didn't seem to matter that he towered over me, or he had muscles, I seemed to be stronger than him anyway.

He didn't struggle, and part of me wanted him to. To see _him _helpless as he tried to escape. I tightened my hold on his throat, watching his eyes widen and his breathing cut off abruptly. I would see him pay for all this.

My revenge was cut short as I felt arms wrap around my waist and chest, pining my arms to my sides and pulling me back, restraining me as I fought with everything I had. Which turned out to be a lot. I could hear Jasper and Emmett struggling to hold me.

"Bella! Stop!" I heard Jasper pant, but only increased my struggles. He deserved it.

"Edward, go out!" Carlisle ordered, yet Edward did not go anywhere. His eyes were fixed on mine, his expression full of remorse and regret. It's pointless, it's too late for those feelings. If anything, it made me even more angry.

My eyes were fixed on Edward, snarling and growling as I tried to get free from my restrainer's. I had every right to tear him apart. He killed me, he did this. He ruined everything. He took me away from my parents, my family and my life. A tooth for a tooth, a life for a life.

"Bella, calm down!" Carlisle appeared in front of me, putting his hand on my shoulder and staring me in the eyes, blocking Edward from view. I could hear fast footsteps, and knew Edward had gone. I snarled, angry he had gotten away, turning to glare at Carlisle, only coming up short. I stared into his eyes, willing him to move so I could hunt Edward down. I stopped my struggles as his golden eyes bore into mine.

"Bella, I know you want to kill Edward, but you can't" He stopped as I snarled in anger "He is part of this family, as are you if you wish to be" he raised his voice and I stood shocked. He... he was inviting me into his family? That soon?

"But Bella, you can't attack Edward" His tone softened again as I bowed my head. I was touched by his kindness. I was just some random girl, and he was bringing me into his family. Yet I couldn't just let this go.

"He attacked me. He killed me" I spoke in a mere whisper as I stared at the floor, Jasper and Emmett's hold never loosening from around me in case I snapped again.

I heard Carlisle sigh "I know, and I understand you want justice or revenge or... whatever. But you can't hurt Edward. You are not bound to us Bella, and are free to leave at any time, but we would like you to stay with us" He said and I was once again shocked. I could leave? I was free to leave when I wanted? My heart leaped, but it dropped even harder as I realised something.

_"I forgot, a newborns thirst can be quite ruthless"_

I thirst for blood, any blood. Human blood especially.

"I can't go home can I?" I choked out, Emmett's arm tightening around my waist as I sagged against him. I'll never see my parents again, I'll never remember their faces. They'll never know the truth about me. They probably think I'm dead.

"I'm sorry. It's too dangerous with you being a newborn, you could attack them" Carlisle spoke in barely a whisper as I held back my sobs. Tears filled my eyes but would not fall, clouding my vision. I couldn't even cry for my loss.

"Bella" He sighed before engulfing me in a hug, Emmett and Jasper's arms disappearing. It was the first comfort I've had besides Emmett's arm, and I was surprised by how much I needed it. He held me tightly to him, and it was a good job he did.

"Bella, you will always have a family here with us" He spoke gently as I buried my face in his chest, my body trembling as I felt the loss of my life hitting me.

"You don't even know me" I said quietly. Could he really accept me as part of his family after a few hours?

"Bella, I know you're strong and courageous. And I know you'd risk your life for your family. You could also be the strangest newborn I have ever met" He chuckled at the end and I looked up at him with a frown.

"Bella, no other newborn would have sat here when the house was empty, they would have ran. They wouldn't have let Emmett comfort them, they definitely wouldn't have wanted to be surrounded by seven other vampires and none of them would have told us they didn't want blood" He chuckled as I looked down. If I were a human, I would have been blushing. Couldn't I ever be normal?

"Your thirst also seems to be quite remarkable as well" He continued and I cringed. Thirst. For blood. I didn't want blood. I wanted to run in the opposite direction and drink some water or something. It wasn't that I didn't feel the thirst. The burning in the back of my throat was slowly getting more and more painful and harder to ignore, but the very thought of killing something, even an animal, made me cringe away from the idea.

"You have to hunt Bella" He sighed, obviously understanding my cringe.

"But it's blood. It's disgusting" I pulled a face, making some laugh. I was then reminded that I had an audience to my little breakdown. Oh God, did I really... could I have.... I just attacked someone. I growled and snarled.... I pounced! What the hell?!

"Cue the shock" Jasper muttered and it took a moment to form a sentence. I attacked someone! I could have hurt him. Could I? He was twice me height, and he had muscles on his arms, mine were stick thin. I finally turned to Jasper, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Of course I'm shocked. It's not everyday you get told you're a vampire and then start growling at someone" I rolled my eyes and he simply smirked.

"Bella!" I turned back to an amused looking Carlisle as he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"What?!" I asked in the same whiny tone he had used.

"Hunting" He put plainly, and I sighed. "Stop avoiding the subject. You're a newborn, you have to hunt" He laughed.

"First, I know I'm a newborn as you have pointed out many times. And I can't help it! There's too many distractions! My minds too big" I pouted as they all laughed lightly at me.

"You get used to it" Rose chuckled in Emmett's arms and I smiled a little.

"Do I have to hunt?" I whined. I don't want to. At all. I think if I tried, I'd be sick.

"Yes" Jasper chuckled as I sighed deeply.

"I don't know how to" I mumbled as I swapped my weight to my other foot.

"Don't worry about that. It's instinct, it comes naturally" Carlisle squeezed me gently in comfort and I nodded. I was going to screw it up. I usually make all the things that are easy difficult. It's like a talent of mine.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I shook my head, making them all laugh.

"You won't be alone Bella" Jasper told me and I relaxed slightly with that news. What if _I _attacked someone?

"Who has ever heard of a newborn _not _wanting to hunt?" Emmett mumbled with a chuckle.

"Me, Jazz, Emmett and Rose are going with you" Alice chirped from Jasper's side, stopping me before I could glare at Emmett for his remark. This wasn't good. Oh God, that means if I screw up I'll do it in front of four of them.

"Come on!" Alice laughed as she ran to me. I was too caught up in fascination of the fact I could follow her every movement even though she moved so quickly, that I gave no resistance when she took my hand and dragged me away. That girl is strong!

"Bella, have you even seen your reflection yet?" She asked as we walked down some stairs.

"No. I've been a little busy to stare at myself Alice" I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

"You're going to be so much fun to have around" Her giggled trailed off.

"Why should I have looked at myself?" I frowned at her as we walked away from a big door I expected to be the front door, turning right and walking through the dining room and kitchen. These people had way too much money. Who needs a huge scary castle on a hill when you have all this?

"Bella! When you change into a vampire, you change physically as well" She told me with a cheerful chirp. I did not find this fact cheerful. I didn't want to look different. I wanted to look in the mirror and see me, not some stranger staring back.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I saw you before the physical stuff started. You haven't changed that much, certain things have just gotten.. enhanced" She chuckled and I didn't even pretend to understand her.

We walked through a door in the kitchen, leading to a slabbed patio area before the humongous lawn began. I could see the river at the bottom of the garden, leading to the forest, no fences at all. Not that I suppose they'd need them.

"Come on!" She squealed as she grabbed my hand, dragging me along with her. It took me a moment to realise I was running at a speed I had never seen before. Yet even with the speed, I still saw everything in perfect detail. Every leaf and blade of grass was clear to my eyes as I ran towards the running river.

"Bella, run at the river and jump" She said, letting go of my hand so I ran alone with her beside me. I was about to open my mouth to tell her I'd fall, but she simply smiled and winked before running ahead towards the river. She leaped with such grace onto the other side I thought she was a flying ballerina. Hmm... a flying ballerina. That would be funny.

I slowed a little, eyeing the wide river with worry. Still, if Alice could do it...

I bit my lip as I decided to go for it. I ran forward and pushed off with one foot, resisting the urge to squeal when I felt myself flying through the air. I giggled excitedly as I landed on the other side, turning to Alice.

"That is so cool! Can I do it again?!" I asked, smiling hugely as I asked her. She simply laughed at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the river and into the forest.

"Hey! Wait up" We both paused as we heard Emmett yell. I was a bit distracted again.

I knew the forest was beautiful from when I was human, but now it was even more so. I could see every shade of brown, every vein in the leaves on the trees, every ant on the ground beneath us. Every colour was so much sharper and brighter than before, it even made the tree bark look amazing.

"Hey. Ya ready Bells?" Emmett asked, slinging his arm over my shoulders and pulling me to him, effectively stopping my examination of this new world. If I thought Edward was huge, it was nothing compared to Emmett. I didn't even reach his arm pit, I was that small next to him.

"I suppose" I grumbled, kicking a stone and watching it bounce away, surprised by how far it went.

"I'll help you Bells, don't worry about it" He squeezed me and I realised what he had called me. Bells. I liked it. It was much better than Isabella anyway.

"Is that okay with you babe?" I stopped my musings and watched as Emmett asked Rosalie. They were together then.

I then realised that this may not look too good. Emmett with his arm around me, with Rose standing to the side. I definitely did not want to make anymore enemies than I had to.

"Sure. Have fun" She encouraged me before pecking Emmett cheek and turning, disappearing into the forest. I looked around me, or as much as I could with Emmett in the way, realising that Alice and Jasper had left as well. I guess there was no avoiding this anymore.

"Come on Bella, loosen up. This is natural for us, it's instinct" He told me as he took away his arm, grabbing my hand and setting off into the forest again with me in tow. I ran faster so I could run beside him. He smiled, letting go of my hand and wiggling his eyebrows before taking off even faster.

"Come on Bella! Catch me if you can!" He goaded as I watched his retreating form. I merely laughed lightly before pushing my legs faster, loving the feeling as the air rushed passed me, my feet barely touching the floor. I was fast!

I caught up to Emmett quickly, tapping him on the shoulder as I sped passed him. I turned my head to see him gaping at me, still running.

"Bella!" I turned to find Emmett with his arms crossed, smiling and obviously amused by my actions. Running was so much fun.

I changed direction running to him, stopping abruptly in front of him and making him shake his head at my antics.

He spun me around so my back was to him, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Close your eyes" He said quietly, but I hesitated. Why? What was he going to do?

"Bella, you have to close your eyes if you want to hunt" He told me, the very reminder making my throat burst into flames. I complied quickly, shutting my eyes.

"Relax. Listen to the forest. Concentrate" He whispered, his hands never loosening from my shoulders.

"What do you hear?" He asked in the same voice.

"The wind, running water, animals drinking-" He cut me off quickly before I listed the hundreds of things my improved hearing had picked up.

"Concentrate on the water and the animals. How many are there?" He continued seriously, and I was about to ask him how did he expect me to know that, but I listened harder.

"Four" I responded, hearing four lapping noises over the steady trickle of the river to the west.

I heard him take a breath to speak again, but a gust of wind blew into us and I hissed between my teeth. I could smell it. The blood. It smelt apetizing, yet somehow... not what I was exactly looking for. I shook myself of those thoughts. I knew I wanted human blood, but I would never go down that road.

I couldn't put anyone through what I have.

"Let your instincts take over" He told me, though I already felt my logical mind slipping, thirsty and wild thoughts crossing my mind.

My eyes popped open as I felt Emmett's hands disappear "Go. Hunt" He told me, and I was void of any hesitation. The burning was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and I had to quench this thirst. Quickly.

I ran quickly to my left, easily dodging out of the way of the trees and bushes. I could hear Emmett following behind me, and I felt my instincts want to turn and attack him for trying to take my hunt, but I knew it was Emmett. I reached the watering hole quickly, crouching behind a bush, a small growl slipping out.

All three bucks turned around, startled by the noise, yet they did not move. I hesitated for a moment before their scent hit me, and I let go. I pounced on the one nearest to me, not even trying to keep quiet.

I bit down on the soft skin behind its neck, my teeth sliding through the skin easily until my mouth filled with blood. I was surprised to say that the others were right, blood was.... amazing.

But the _thought _of drinking blood had me nearly gagging. Despite my internal debate, it seems my body was choosing for me. I could not detach myself from the poor animals neck, I didn't have enough will power in me.

I horrible aching in my stomach made me wince, bringing me back to my senses and effectively pushing the burning thirst to the back of my thoughts. Slightly appalled with myself, I pushed the carcass from me roughly, the pain echoing in my torso, but I put up with it, staring at the lifeless creature in front of me. I had killed it. _I _had killed it.

I jumped and snarled when I felt a hand hit my shoulder, apologizing again once I found it to be Emmett.

"Don't worry about it Bella, its natural, you can't avoid it" He told me as he looked down at the animal, trying to comfort me but failing miserably.

He ran off and I followed him slowly, watching at a distance as he hunted. I knew I could never look as graceful as that, ever. But it happened again. The pain. I grabbed the tree trunk as I felt it stabbing in my stomach. I successfully hid it from Emmett though, as he walked straight over and pulled me away.

If he did see anything, he didn't say anything about it. For all I knew this could be normal for vampires, but I didn't think so somehow. I reasoned that I would keep it to myself, see if it went away and if it didn't, I would ask Emmett. Or maybe Carlisle, he seemed very knowledgable.

"Want any more?" Emmett asked, walking over to me after his third buck. I was once again leaning on the tree, using it for support as the pain ripped through me.

I simply shook my head at him. After watching him hunt, I was slightly embarrassed by what I would look like. Besides, killing one creature was bad enough. I would only hunt if I needed to.

We set off towards home in silence, but I could see him shooting me nervous glances. Maybe he had seen. I slowed a little as I caught a recently familiar scent. Chocolate, sea water, tobacco.....

"What is that?" I asked, turning to Emmett.

"The smell?" He asked and I nodded, waiting for an answer patiently.

"You know how animals smell differently now?" he asked and I nodded once again. I had caught the scent of a lion, a deer and an elk, yet they all smelt different to me.

"Well, we are the same. Everyone has their own scent, its what we use when we track someone or something. You follow the scent" He explained and I nodded, looking ahead.

I wondered what I smelt like. I hope I didn't smell bad.

Before I could ask him about it, Alice and Jasper joined us, holding hands and smiling at me. They were definitely together.

"How was it?" Jasper asked, though by the doubtful expression he already knew the gist of it anyway.

"It was okay" I shrugged, a little embarrassed to say I liked it.

The burn in my throat had by no means diminished, but it would do for now. I remembered the smell of the blood, the feel of it running down my throat, the taste....

I shook my head slightly to get rid of those thoughts as my throat burned horribly.

"Okay? You had one buck and refused anything else" Emmett elbowed me in the ribs playfully.

"So. Not everyone has to kill every animal they see you know, not everyone is a giant like you" I shot back as I shoved him, biting my lip as he nearly crashed into a tree. Wow, I could push Emmett. But he was huge!

"It's not my fault you're a midget" He shot back, shoving me back and making me stumble.

"I am not a midget!" I yelled, watching him run away laughing. Growling playfully, I chased after him. I wasn't that small!

"Come on little Bella" He teased, turning to run backwards smirking at me. I merely smirked and pushed myself faster, diving on him roughly. It took me a moment to realise that I had _dived _on him. I had never dived. I didn't even know how to. I never played football or anything where they dive for the ball...

We skidded across the floor, the grass and mud smearing onto our clothes, leaving a huge gouge in the earth. As we came to a halt, I pinned him down, sitting on his chest and holding his arms by his side. He actually looked scared.

"I am not a midget!" I growled with a smirk. He relaxed a little as he found I was playing about with him. Did he think I was actually attacking him.

"Yeah you are" He chuckled, but stopped as I pressed his arms so hard that they began to sink into the wet mud.

"Really?" I asked innocently, ignoring the laughter from the others as they no doubt caught up with us.

"Okay, okay!" Emmett yelled as his body started to sink as well.

"What did he do now?" I turned my head as I heard Rose sigh, sounding rather amused.

"He called me a midget" I explained indignantly, watching her shake her head and smirk.

"When will he learn?" She muttered, and I turned to find a pouting Emmett looking up at me sadly.

"What do you say?" I asked nicely, watching his pout transform into a scowl as he sighed, glaring at me.

"You're not a midget" He muttered but I smiled, releasing his arms and moving to get up. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to make it as easy as that.

He sat up too quickly for me to react and grabbed me, sending both us us backwards only him pushing me into the ground as he sat on me. I bet we looked rather strange. If I were... normal, he would have crushed me, yet all I felt was a slightly uncomfortable compression on my chest.

"Ha! Who got pinned now?" He asked while he laughed at me. I opened my mouth to reply, but Alice beat me to it.

"Look at her clothes! And yours! Get up right now!" She screeched, her voice reaching new levels of highness and loudness. Emmett and I shared a smirk as he got off me, standing above me and holding out a hand for me to take.

I thought for a moment and I wondered if I was stronger than Emmett. I could barely feel his weight on me, and when I barely touched him he nearly hit a tree. Hmm.... maybe a test is in order.

With an idea in mind, I quickly brought my legs up a little before shooting them out at Emmett's chest, watching him fly backwards. I could hear the others laughing, even Alice and I couldn't help but join in. Emmett was huge, and to get hurt by someone as... small.... as me was rather amusing.

I was not small, well maybe I was, but only I or other small people could say it. People like Alice. I had to ask her how she dealt with the taunting from Emmett later.

I felt it before I heard it. Pain ripped through not only my stomach, but my chest and head, officially putting an end to my laughter as I curled up in a ball and tried not to scream. White hot pain shot through my skull, and it felt like someone had a blow torch on it, my breathing becoming impossible as I trembled.

Was I still changing into a vampire? Was that what this was?

I heard a faint crash less than half a second after the pain, but the pain impossibly increased, and I let out a slight whimper. I could hear voices around me, and I knew it was the others but I could not pinpoint the words. The pain flashed through my skull once more and I couldn't help but scream. I felt the ground disappear beneath me as I was lifted up, the wind rushing passed me as who ever it was ran with me.

I remained silent, but found the pain to be fading. As it left my head and was a faint throbbing in my stomach, I took several deep breathes and opened my eyes. We were still running through the forest, and I took another lung full of air, trying to even out my breathing. It had never been that bad before.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett ask and found it was him that was carrying me.

"I'm fine" I mumbled, trying to get free. Honestly, the pain had totally gone by now, and I was back to normal, just like before.

He set me on my feet without another word, yet kept a hand on my arm to steady me as I swayed slightly. I closed my eyes, opening them a moment later when I felt the world stop spinning.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper stood next to me, watching me with a rather shocked face. Behind him stood a rather scared looking Alice and Rosalie, watching me like hawks, as if waiting for me to drop again. I felt my stomach drop as I realised this was not normal for vampires, it couldn't be if they were acting like this.

"I'm fine now" I spoke to the floor, rather frustrated. Not even as a vampire, could I be normal. Just my luck.

"Are you okay to run?" Jasper asked and I nodded. If it was like the other times when we hunted, I would be fine until another one hit. Emmett grabbed one of my hands, Alice holding the other as we ran. It was as if they thought I was just going to collapse again, and they were holding on to me for dear life.

We jumped over the river quickly, finally slowing down as we neared the house.

Carlisle and Esme stood at the door, smiled on their faces until they saw us all, immediately frowning in concern. I couldn't blame them. I was covered in mud from rolling around on the floor, and blood from my hunt. My clothes were now stiff, the mud flaking off when I moved. Emmett was much the same, minus the blood of course. But our little scuffle, being kicked into a tree and holding a very muddy girl had made the colour of Emmett's, once blue shirt, indiscernible.

"What happened?" Esme rushed to ask, yet none of us answered. None of us had any idea.

"Bella, Emmett, why don't you two get cleaned up and then we'll talk okay?" Carlisle instructed, ushering both of us inside. I stopped in the entrance, utterly lost. I had no idea where to go.

"This way Bella" Emmett motioned for me to follow him and I did. I found it strange how he didn't smile or laugh. Even when he was explaining the fact I was a vampire, he laughed. I followed him up two flights of stairs in silence, , only stopping when we opened a door and motioned me inside with him.

"Here, you can use this one. Alice will give you some clothes, you're about pint size too" He finally smirked and I punched his shoulder. He walked away still smiling, but rubbing his shoulder lightly, leaving me in the 'spare room' as he put it.

It was beautiful. The walls were purple, a huge bed against one wall, the others taken up with a desk, a huge bookcase and a wardrobe. I quickly made my way towards the door Emmett as waved at and hurried inside, noticing I was leaving a trail of mud behind me.

I shuffled towards the glass shower, quickly taking in the ornate bath and counters. They were rich.

I washed my hair thoroughly, but my body was a different story all together. I finally actually looked at myself, and I was slightly amazed. I had been having doubts about... all of this. I thought it was a dream, or a very strange trick someone was playing on me.

But looking at my white, porcelain smooth skin, more curves than I had ever thought I could possess, and noticing my hair was longer, I knew this was no dream. My body had changed. My hair now hung to the top of my hips instead of the middle of my back, yet it still hung in loose curls. I was both scared and excited to actually look in a mirror.

I was going to take my time but decided against it when I remembered that they were all waiting for me and Emmett downstairs. I finished in a matter of minutes thanks to the new speeds I could reach, peeking into the bedroom and spotting a pile of clothes on the bed.

I quickly brought them back into the bathroom and changed, leaving my hair damp and I took a deep breath. Alice had given me a simple pair of jeans and a tank top, as well as some rather expensive and fancy looking underwear. I was slightly shocked when I found that they fit perfectly, but passed it. The simplest things seemed to fascinate me now.

I remained bare foot since she had given me no socks or shoes, leaving the trainers I had been wearing and were now caked in mud, in the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, and made my way downstairs slowly, after actually locating the stairs.

I noticed a few things. The house was huge. I was going to get lost quite a few times. They liked light colours. And they had so many rooms that I ran out of uses for them.

"We're in the living room Bella" I heard Alice, though it sounded like she was barely speaking above a normal voice. When I did finally make it downstairs and into the living room I was smiling to myself.

The Living room. How very ironic. We are dead, and we meet in the 'living' room.

"What are you so amused at?" Jasper asked as I sat down beside Alice and Emmett, opposite him, Carlisle and Esme. Rose was perched on the arm rest next to Emmett, and Edward was standing against the wall, away from everyone else.

"Nothing" I sighed as I glanced at him, looking away once I found his eyes on me. I did feel bad about separating him from his family, but Carlisle interrupted me before I could voice it.

"Bella.... what happened?" Carlisle leaned forward as everyone fell silent, awaiting my answer.

"I... I don't know" I shrugged a little nervously. This was a big deal, it must be. No-one looked happy, and everyone looked in various stages of scared.

"Okay... how did it happen? When?" He asked again.

"When I kicked Emmett" I told him seriously, watching him frown, looking between the monster of a brute beside me and then back again.

"Emmett teased her and she retaliated. It was purely fun Carlisle, Emmett just couldn't resist" Jasper shook his head as his 'brother'.

"He couldn't even resist winding up a newborn. Anyone else and they would have attacked him" Rose pitched in and I sunk slightly. What was with this 'newborn' thing. I did not appreciate being called a 'newborn' all the time.

"No offence Bella" She rushed, turning to me "But you are strangely in control for someone new to this life. If he had annoyed any other newborn, they wouldn't have taken it as lightly as you did" She explained gently and I simply frowned.

"He was only messing about" I mused out loud. Why would someone attack him for messing about? It was just harmless fun.

"I know Bella, but anyone else wouldn't have thought that" Jasper added.

"Anyone else" I sighed sadly. Couldn't I be normal, just once?

"So... Emmett teased Bella, and Bella retaliated. I guess that was where most of the mud came from?" Esme asked, and Emmett nodded while smirking.

"I found a new wrestling partner" He sang happily, and I was glad he was here. He made everything seem so much less serious.

"Okay, so what happened right before.... whatever happened?" Carlisle prodded. Did he not know? Didn't the others tell him?

"We both surendered after Alice yelled at us, but I wanted to test my strength so I kicked him into a tree" I pointed at Emmett who slung an arm over my shoulder.

"And then what?" Esme asked lightly. The room fell silent as we all looked down. How can I say it.

"We all heard Bella.... we saw her on the floor still, but she was curled up and... shaking. We tried to talk to her but she.. it was like she couldn't even hear. It looked like... like she was in pain" Alice whispered, watching me the whole time she spoke, her eyes wide.

"Pain?" Carlisle asked, the most serious I have ever heard him.

"Yeah. Pain" I nodded.

"Where?"

"Stomach, chest, head" I mumbled as I watched the carpet, Emmett squeezing me slightly in an effort to comfort me.

"What kind of pain?" Carlisle asked, but I frowned.

"The... the painful kind?" I asked, not knowing what other types of pain there were. They all chuckled at me but I waited for Carlisle was answer.

"No. Was it... a shooting pain? Throbbing?" He trailed off, the room falling silent again.

"It started off in my stomach, just a dull throbbing, but it spread and got worse. I couldn't even hear anything" I put my head in my hands. It sounded so much worse when I said it all out loud like this.

"And then... it stopped?" Esme asked, and I gulped as I watched the floor intently.

"Yeah. It just... faded away until I could cope and I actually opened my eyes again. It went away a moment after that" I sighed as I raised my head, meeting Carlisle's concerned eyes. This couldn't be good.

"I've never heard of anything like this" He said to himself, shaking his head.

"Vampires don't feel pain?" I asked, looking around at the others.

"We do feel pain, but the only things that can hurt us are fire and... mutilation, and the venom of others of our kind" Alice explained, and I winced.

"Sounds pleasant" I said quietly and I heard many hums in agreement. I turned to Jasper who I heard whisper something under his breath. For the first time, I actually _saw _him. Before, he had had a long sleeved shirt on, and a high collar, but now his jacket was off and I could see the hundreds of crescent scars littering his skin, criss crossing and creating a savage pattern.

"So... I don't have some sort of disease?" I asked, not sure if pain included diseases and stuff like that.

"No. We can't get ill" Emmett told me quietly as I looked around the room. From the concerned looks I was getting, the many frowns that appeared on peoples faces and the head shakes, they knew as much as I did.

"Maybe if we reenact what happened, then we'll understand" Rose suggested but I looked at Emmett. I didn't really want to kick him repeatedly in the chest. Emmett just nodded slightly, looking me in the eye.

"Bella... I was just.... has this happened before? Since you woke up here, have you felt this pain?" He sounded as though it was a passing thought, like the answer didn't really matter.

"Carlisle, if she was in pain then-" Jasper began but I cut in.

"Actually... yeah, I have" I spoke quietly, ducking my head once more as all eyes turned to me.

"Why didn't you say something?" Emmett asked, sounding rather heartbroken. I shrugged under his huge arm.

"I thought it was normal. An after effect of the... change" I mumbled, feeling rather stupid now. Surely if there was meant to be pain they would have told me.

"How many times?" Carlisle asked, sounding rather professional.

"Er... quite a few. When I just woke up, when you were talking to me, and quite a lot when we went hunting" I remembered, shocked that I could. I used to have a terrible memory, I couldn't even tell you what I had for tea the previous afternoon.

"Were they as bad as that one?" Carlisle's voice became deeper.

"No. It was just a painful throb usually, when we hunted it was worse, but..." I shrugged again, but Emmett tensed.

"When? I never saw anything" He asked, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"When you hunted actually. Why do you think I was leaning on the tree when we don't get tired?" I asked sadly as he didn't relax.

"When you had just finished that buck, I saw you.... you flinch. Was that it?" He asked, turning to look at me as I nodded.

"You saw it?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it was just because she didn't like killing things. I had no idea she was in pain" He turned back to me, his eyes wide and... apologizing? He was blaming himself?

"It's not just physical pain. It's emotional too, I felt it and I could barely stand" Jasper spoke quietly, watching me intently. The room was silent again for a while.

"I agree with Rose, I think the best way to understand is to try again" Carlisle stood up, looking down at me sadly.

"That means I actually have to try to _feel _the pain instead of avoiding it. Isn't that a bit backwards?" I asked him, standing as the others did. I did not want to feel that pain again, ever again. And I certainly did not want to trying to find it on purpose.

"Once we understand it more, we can make sure you avoid it totally" He told me as I sighed. They were trying to help me. But causing me pain, yes, but I did understand where they were coming from. Once I knew more, I could avoid it even better.

"Wait!" Alice squealed before she disappeared for a moment, leaving all of us awaiting her return. When she did, she handed me a pair of trainer socks and trainers. I thanked her as I slipped them on, standing and following the others outside the front this time.

They remained on the porch, giving me and Emmett the entire front yard for our experiment. The front lawn was a semi-circle, framed with the forest all the way around. The grey clouds above us seemed thick and heavy, like a storm as approaching. I let Emmett pull me into the middle of the lawn, away from everyone else, standing and looking at me squarely.

"Bella, just kick me like you did before" He told me, backing up a little.

"But I don't want to kick you anymore" I fidgeted nervously.

"Maybe not, but still.... you will do after a while. If I have to pester you again I will" He smiled as I did. He seemed to hate seriousness, and in this situation, I appreciated it. I might be ill, but that isn't possible for vampires. i could be dieing, but I'm already dead.

"Fine" I sighed as I switched my weight, taking a moment before kicking him in the stomach and sending him backwards, just falling short of the forest. I straightened out as he landed with a slight thump, getting up straight ahead. No pain.

"Nothing?" He asked, walking back towards me.

"Nothing" I sighed.

"Try again" I instructed and I sighed once more. If this doesn't work, how long would I have to kick Emmett until they gave up?

It turned out, quite a while. Two and a half hours of kicking Emmett in the chest, and I felt no pain at all. There was a large dint in the ground where Emmett had fallen repeatedly though. The grey clouds had now turned black, small droplets of water hitting me every now and then. Night was almost here too, the sky slowly growing darker behind the clouds.

"This isn't going anywhere" I growled as Emmett walked towards me, dusting off the mud from his trousers.

"Bella, we can't give up" He sighed, but I could tell he agreed with me.

"Nothing is happening" I moaned, leaning down and picking up a stone from the ground, twisting it between my fingers. I gave one last frustrated sigh before flinging it as hard as I could into the forest.

Then, not after the hundredth time I hit Emmett, but when I _threw a stone _the pain reappeared. It wasn't crippling this time, only a sharp stabbing at my stomach. I hissed lightly as I shut my eyes tightly, wrapping an arm around myself.

"There" Jasper said quickly "I can feel it too. It's not nearly as strong as before, but it's still there"

I opened my eyes finally, and looked towards the house and the people in the porch. They were still stood there, watching. Despite being quite a distance from me, I could still see every eye trained on me after Jasper's exclamation.

"What did you do?" Emmett rushed out, his eyes full of life once more.

"I... I threw a stone" I said slowly, frowning a little. How could throwing a stone cause me pain? I heard collective sighs before Emmett told me to continue.

"This will not work!" I growled out, plainly refusing to do this anymore. Two and a half hours and nothing but a twinge when I threw a stone. That is far from an answer.

"Come on!" Emmett growled back, making my head snap to him. Some instinct seemed to switch on at the sound of the growl, and I snarled lightly as a warning.

"Emmett, calm down" Carlisle spoke. I took my gaze from Emmett to Carlisle, watching as he walked down the steps and glided towards us quickly.

"Just another ten minutes and we'll call it quits" He told me quietly. I rolled my eyes angrily but agreed anyway.

"Try again" Emmett said, scowling at me, which only angered me more. I was not a happy bunny.

I growled lightly before kicking him in the chest with everything I had. I let all my anger out in that kick, watching as he soared into the air and towards the forest, going way passed the dint and towards the edge of the forest.

I missed the impact.

The pain flashed through me as I fell to my knees, trying to control it and failing. Breathing became impossible again, so I stopped trying. I could feel my body shaking on the ground, making it seem like I was in an earthquake. It flashed through my chest and I let out a hiss/whimper, gritting my teeth as I refused to scream.

The pain was there, but so was something else. I felt a compulsion to make this right, I felt guilty and mourning for some reason. I was confused by these strange emotions that were running through me.

"Bella!" Carlisle's voice broke through the block in my hearing and I managed a strangled hum to show I had heard him. I fisted my hands on the floor, grabbing handfuls of dirt.

"You're okay Bella" I felt myself being moved and then put down again, but didn't know where.

It seemed to take forever to fade, but it did. It slowly retreated from my chest and head, once again concentrating more on my stomach. I opened my eyes once I knew it was safe, meeting a very scared looking Carlisle. It seemed he had scooped me up and sat me in his lap in an effort to comfort me.

"Is it gone? All of it?" He asked quietly. I cringed as I shook my head. A moment later I let out a huge breath as I felt pain free.

"Now it is" I whispered quietly. Had I just fallen apart in front of all of them. Mortified!

He picked me up and sat me down quickly, eyeing me as I tried to breathe normally again.

"This isn't normal" He muttered to himself, and I pretended not to hear him.

The strange feelings had not gone yet. The guilt was ever present, as was the need to fix whatever I had done. As if being called, my eyes shot to a tree, or what was a tree. It had been ripped from the ground, only a few roots still holding it into the earth. The emotions flared stronger than ever as I stared at it sadly.

"Maybe it's part of her gift?" Emmett guessed as he pulled me to my feet, supporting me again when I swayed.

"To feel random bouts of pain?" I asked, looking up at him and sincerely hoping that was not my ability. It wasn't much of a gift.

"Perhaps... but that can't be all of it, it could be just a product of an ability. and not the main thing" Carlisle tilted his head to the side as he watched me once again. Why was everyone watching me today?

I sighed, letting him think in peace as I looked around. The sky had blackened, and the stars had come out once more, yet I could still see as if it were day time. The rain was falling heavier now, something I had missed while I was... distracted. My hair was stuck to my head, my clothes clinging to me like a second skin. Yet even the rain looked beautiful to me.

Yet no matter how beautiful I found the stars or the ran drops, my eyes found that tree once more. It was like a magnetic pull. But why would I be drawn to a _tree_?

"Bella, do you feel any... urges to do anything?" Carlisle asked, yet I never stopped staring at the tree.

"Yeah, a few" I told him quietly.

"Urges? Like...." Emmett trailed off, but I didn't catch what he was implying. It seemed the others did.

"No Emmett, not like that. Whatever this is, it has something to do with what just happened. I was just wondering if... she felt anything unusual" He worded carefully and I could just imagine Emmet frowning.

There was a moment of silence, and it was rather peaceful and nice after today's shocks. Of course it couldn't last.

"And.. you do?" I knew he was speaking to me, but this.. tree was still holding my attention. My feet ached to take me over there, but I didn't let them move. This wasn't normal. I couldn't even tear my eyes away.

"Yeah" I mumbled lightly.

"Bella, why are you staring at a tree?" He asked, sounding rather confused. Almost as confused as I was.

"I don't know. I can't help it" I spoke quietly, but I heard a hum of conversation I didn't even try to follow.

"Bella, go" I felt a push on my back as Carlisle spoke to me. I walked forwards by myself, the person not able to move me. My eyes never left the tree. This was getting strange.

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"Follow these... urges" He prodded and I came to a stop as soon as I realised I was walking towards this strange tree. When did I start moving?

I finally tore my eyes away, looking around. Carlisle and Emmett stood watching me where I had just been standing, the others now illuminated by the light shining onto them through the open doorway. But it seemed my eyes couldn't stay away for long.

I realised that my thirst was... not gone, but not exactly an issue anymore. I could barely feel it. Everything seemed so much less important than this. But I failed to see how. It was a tree. Not exactly important or anything.

With a big sigh, I did what Carlisle said. I gave in and stopped resisting and holding back. I just let go, just like with hunting. I stopped thinking rationally, and questioning everything and just let my body and instincts take over.

I raced to the tree, pausing as a surge of pain swelled over me. Not physical pain, but emotional pain, yet the urges grew as well. I was torn between breaking down and sobbing or doing... whatever it was these urges were. The urges won out.

I ran the rest of the way, wanting to get these strange emotions out of me and grabbed the tree, yanking it back into its previous position. It was torn and broken, sap seeping out like blood from a wound. I paused again, wondering what the hell I was doing and what I was meant to do now.

A strange surge of power took me, and I felt.... unstoppable. It was a nice feeling especially after today's events of feeling rather helpless with all of this mess going on around me.

Following these urges once more, I let my hand rest on the bark of the tree, fingers splayed as I felt the power jolt.

Another strange things happened, one of many. I felt... life. Not a beating heart, or anything like that, but a strange warmth, a glow of light in the back of my mind. Like another person was there with me, inside my head, yet there was no pain.

Only sadness radiated from this entity, sadness and helplessness. I closed my eyes, curious and slightly excited about this presence. I listened and concentrated, yet nothing hit me. It was like... someone was trying to talk to me, to communicate, but didn't know how.

I half expected it to start talking, but I could sense the things distress coursing through me. Like we were one.

I gasped as I felt something. Help. It wasn't a word, or an image, yet I understood. I could feel the desperation, the hurt, even a twinge of pain. Whatever this was, it wanted my help.

Once again, the power jolted, and I felt it bubbling through me. I took a deep breath before letting go totally, feeling the power surging through every vein, all heading towards my fingertips. The feeling was amazing, like nothing could stop me, total euphoria.

I heard several gasps from the others, but I pushed them from my mind. I could feel this creature's pain dissipating, the sadness turning into greatfulness.

I didn't stop until I felt no pain at all, the glow in my mind now burning brightly, filling my body with a comforting warmth I never knew could exist and I couldn't help but smile. I opened my eyes finally, taking a breath I didn't need as I stared at the tree trunk in front of me.

I had no idea what just happened? I slowly took my hand from the tree, the warmth and light disappearing from my mind. I missed it and had to stop myself putting my hand back. I took a furtive glance upwards and I felt my eyes widen as I saw the white blooming flowers hanging over me, shielding the sky from my sight. Taking a glance downwards, I saw the smooth trunk leading into roots before they disappeared into the earth.

There were no rips or tears, no sap spilling down onto the ground. There was nothing. The tree had been... healed.

I was shocked and confused, and from the silence from the others, they were too.

I made to take a step back, but found my body rather weary and unresponsive. I felt.... tired. Instead to walking backwards, I leaned on the tree and sunk to the floor, turning to face the lawn and resting my back against the trunk. Carlisle was openly gaping at me, Emmett was simply smiling like a moron. I didn't even check what the others were like.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked, stepping closer. Before I could answer, Jasper did it for me.

"She's just tired Carlisle. When you first use an ability, it drains you a little. After a while you don't even notice anymore"

I turned my head to look at Jasper, smiling lightly at me while Alice simply nodded in understanding. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them, taking a deep breath and trying to wake myself up. It was slightly unnerving to feel utterly exhausted when you know you shouldn't ever get tired.

I wanted to go to bed an sleep. But I couldn't go to bed. I didn't have one. And I don't sleep. Oh the joy.

"Come on, give her some time to think about it" I heard Jasper say quietly to the others, and I listened as I heard five pairs of footsteps retreat. I suppose Carlisle and Emmett stayed.

I heard a rustle from behind me, in the forest. I heard a soft thump of a heartbeat, fast yet small. A small animal probably. I heard soft padding approaching from behind me as whatever animal it was grew closer to me.

I tilted my head slightly to see what it was, smiling lightly as I saw the same black rabbit I had done this morning when I had looked out of the window. If I had been human, the fur would have blended into the forest and I would have missed it. But I could see the shimmer to the soft fur as the moon hit them. Even rabbits looked amazing to me.

It froze as I laid my legs out flat, its dark brown eyes wide as I heard its heart accelerate quickly.

I turned slightly, so that I was still against the tree but I was towards the rabbit. Extending my arm slightly, keeping it low to the ground, I encouraged the small creature closer.

"Come on" I hummed quietly. It relaxed slightly, leaning closer and sniffing my hand lightly before I felt a small rough thing slide along it, a mere feather touch against my hard skin. I laughed a little at the feeling. The rabbit was licking me.

I brought my arm back to myself as I patted the floor in between my legs, wondering if the rabbit would understand. It seemed it did as it slowly hopped over to me, quickly hopping over my leg and sitting facing me, looking up at me with wide eyes.

I frowned as I sensed pain once more, as well as an urgency. I gently stroked the animals head, but my hand froze as I touched the fur. I felt the presence again, the bright glow in the back of my mind. I stared down at this innocent creature, deciding to test my newly thought theory.

I took my hand away, feeling rather empty when I did so, the warmth leaving me feeling cold and isolated. I quickly replaced my hand on its head, feeling the warmth and light there once more.

It was the rabbit. These... feelings were from the rabbit. How the hell was I feeling things from a rabbit?

I was brought back to the present as I felt a nudge against my hand. It didn't move it, but I still felt the pressure. I chuckled as I carried on stroking the impatient animal in front of me. I smiled, watching its eyes close and its heartbeat slow to a normal rate once more.

The rabbit was beautiful. Its fur was soft and thick against my hands, and it remained sat there for the moment, letting me stroke it. I frowned as I felt the animal flinch, pain flashing from the presence in my mind. I quickly stopped stroking the creature, afraid I had been the one to hurt it.

"I'm sorry bunny" I hummed as I stroked beneath its eyes, watching its wide eyes shut again. I retracted my hand as it began to move, thinking it was leaving. It wasn't. For some reason, it appeared to be hopping in a slow circle, but stopping as its left foot faced me. I frowned in confusion, not knowing what the animal was doing.

What I saw made me gasp.

My vision faded as I saw something that was definitely not my memory or mind.

_I saw a fox chasing me, I felt the fear and the panic as I ran. I saw a rabbit hole and dived for it, but was not quick enough. A searing pain in my back left foot made me fall short. I kicked the predator in the face with my other foot, making it drop me as I scampered away and into the safety of the dark hole._

I remained frozen even after my vision came back and I saw Emmett and Carlisle in the distance, not moving but watching me worriedly. I shook my head slightly at them, telling them I was alright. Slightly shocked and shaken, yes, but okay.

I slowly stroked the rabbits side before gently brushing passed the hurt paw. The rabbits head turned to me, looking me in the eye as I felt the strange emotions surge through me once again.

Pain, hope, desperation, fear...

"I don't know what to do bunny" I said quietly, trying to remember what I did before. I couldn't remember, I was going on instinct. An image flashed through my mind.

_Me, standing with my hand on the tree. The drooping and snapped branches quickly straightening out, buds growing quickly before the dozens of beautiful white flowers opened and hung above me._

"You saw that huh?" I asked as I smiled lightly, reveling in the warmth that would engulf me with a simple touch.

I sighed once I realised that that was what the rabbit wanted. Help. It needed help and it saw my healing the tree and it wanted me to heal its foot.

"I can try but..." I said hesitantly, opening my arms, ready to pick the rabbit up, but it jumped into them. It was then I noticed how it kept its weight from its back foot, raising it slightly from the floor.

I found this entire thing rather strange, I didn't even know what I was doing before.

I shifted the rabbits weight slightly to it was laid across my stomach, my hands supporting it. I jumped as I felt something press against my palm, understanding when I felt the pain.

It all came rushing back as I felt the jolt once more. The feeling of absolute weightlessness and power encompassing me, just before the scent of its blood wafted up to me. It was still bleeding, seeping onto my skin.

I couldn't help but tense, awaiting for the burning, but it didn't come. I could smell the scent of it, but... I had no reaction at all. Shrugging it off for later thought, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the presence in my mind.

It didn't take long for the rabbits foot to be healed, the savage wounds closing and healing within a matter of seconds. The power faded as the electricity settled once more in my skin, leaving me feeling normal once more. I set the rabbit back on the ground afterwards, letting it go.

Before it did, it nudged my other hand with its head and I stroked it one last time before it hopped away, its white tail flashing in the dark night like a beacon. I sighed sadly, missing my new friend and the warmth and comfort it had brought to me.

That was until the scent hit me. It seemed what ever happened to me overruled my thirst, but now that it was gone... my thirst was catching up with me and I cursed myself for not having more like Emmett had told me to.

I stared at the dark stain on my hand, utterly torn.

I wanted the blood, so badly that it almost hurt to resist. But I have just helped the animal. Wouldn't it be slightly contradicting to help something and then take some of its blood?

I wanted it, but I felt disgusted for even feeling these things. I didn't want blood! I didn't want that rabbit's blood in me!

I quickly stopped breathing, standing and looking around for a way to get the blood away before I licked it off. That would be slightly mortifying.

Listening, I heard the river at the back of the house and set off without a moments hesitation. I ran around the side of the house, ignoring the shouts from Emmett and Carlisle and hurrying to the river. I skidded to a stop before kneeling down and and scrubbed my hands in the running water, trying to get the alluring scent away from me.

I knew the water should be freezing against my skin, but it felt normal for me. I should be shivering with cold, not outside in a tank top and feeling fine. I shouldn't be able to see in the dark as if the sun was burning brightly in the sky. I shouldn't be having to wash blood from my hand to keep me from attacking myself or something.

I should be at home, in bed since it was so late. I should be with my parents, human and alive. I should be asleep and dreaming. Not here, in some strangers back yard, bringing all my problems onto them. They couldn't be thankful for it.

"Bella?"

I jumped as I heard Carlisle behind me, too immersed in my own thoughts to realise I had been approached. I did not growl as I had done with Emmett, knowing he was no threat. I sighed before standing and wiping the water onto my trousers to dry them.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me squarely in the eye.

"I'm fine. Freaked out, slightly disturbed and a teeny bit scared, but fine" I sighed again, letting him pull me into a hug and comforting me. He took my hand and led me back up the lawn and through the back door we had left through to go hunting.

I frowned as I looked at our hands. Our skin was touching, and yet I felt no glow, no warmth, no power. What was that about?

I was rather lost in my own thoughts once again as Carlisle sat me down between himself and Esme.

"Bella.... what just happened?" He asked me slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"I don't know. I understand it as much as you do" I sighed with frustration. I needed answers to everything, because if I didn't get them soon my head was going to explode.

"You... healed that tree" Jasper said quietly, and I nodded as I turned to him.

"You healed that rabbit" He continued and I nodded again.

"But it was more. I kept getting strange emotions from you, emotions that didn't fit what was happening with you" He frowned and I nodded once more.

"It was them. As strange as it sounds.... the tree and the rabbit.... communicated to me" I frowned, listening to what I just said and realising that I sounded absolutely crazy.

"You spoke to a tree?" Emmett's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line.

"No. It communicated to me through emotions" I sighed, defeated. Maybe I was bonkers.

"What happened with the rabbit? You froze for about twenty seconds" He asked another and I braced myself for their reply of this one.

"It showed me how it got attacked" I mumbled, shifting my feet on the floor.

"Showed you...." Esme prodded.

"I saw it happen as if it was me. I could see the fox, I could feel the fear and the panic, and the pain when he caught him" I said to the floor. This was sounding worse and worse the more I explained.

The room was silent for a while as they all thought and I tried to work it out.

"So... you just get random feelings and images?" Rose asked, frowning as she thought about it.

"Its not random. I could only feel the rabbit when I touched him, and I could only heal the tree when I put my hand on it" I corrected her, not expecting her eye brows to pull together half way through my sentence.

"What do you mean by.... feel him?" She leaned forward, and it shocked me to realise that they were all listening with rapt attention.

All of thei eyes were on me, even Edward's. He stood leaning against the wall, but looked as intrigued as everyone else.

"Well... I could feel... something. It's hard to explain" I sighed, running a hand through my soaking wet hair.

"Try" Alice chirped up adding a "Please" on the end after Esme shot her a reproving look.

"Its like... someone is inside my head with me and I can feel their emotions, and see if they want to show me something. It's like... a glow of light, and it gets brighter and brighter, and I get this feeling... that I'm warm and then I get this... surge of power or something and then... it just happens" I shrugged, giving up on my explanation after seeing their confused faces.

"Okay... but why did you react so badly to Emmett being kicked?" Jasper asked, causing all of us to lapse into silence.

"The tree! Emmett hit a tree! And when Bella threw that stone, it flew into the forest and probably hit a tree as well!" Alice piped up happily from beside Jasper.

"Where you a tree hugger as a human?" Emmett asked seriously.

"No. I mean... I liked nature and animals and all that, but I wasn't exactly green peace material" I told them honestly.

We were all silent once more, no-one moving a muscle. Literally. It was like being in a room with statues.

The first time anyone of us moved was when the sun began to rise, yet none of it touched us. Carlisle got up from his space beside me, everyone breaking their vigil to look at him.

"Bella, we will get to the bottom of this. I promise you" He put a hand on my shoulder and I nodded, watching him walk upstairs, Esme following closely behind him. Rose said she was going out to the garage and Emmett said that he and Jasper needed a video game war. Alice pulled a lap top from somewhere and started surfing the net for things. And Edward... I didn't know where he went until I heard the tune of Claire De Lune playing from upstairs.

I had always loved that piece of music, and had mastered quickly during my free time. It was beautiful.

"Don't worry about this Bella, Carlisle's right, we'll sort it all out" Emmett appeared again, turning on the t.v. and sitting beside me with a controller in his hand.

He offered it to me but I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for games. My mind was on a spin cycle at the moment, going over and over and the same things. Nothing made sense to me, everything had changed. Last week, I knew who I was, my capabilities, what I was doing the next day.

Now, I was lost. I knew nothing, I had been dumped in a totally different world and isolated from the one I knew. I suddenly knew why they called young vampires newborns.

Because nothing makes you feel more child like than waking up and finding that your entire life has changed and you were powerless to stop it.

* * *

**This one is a little... out there. Just flow with it  
:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, trying something new here. Never done something like this before, so tell me if it sucks. :)**

**Previously....**

_"Don't worry about this Bella, Carlisle's right, we'll sort it all out" Emmett appeared again, turning on the t.v. and sitting beside me with a controller in his hand._

_He offered it to me but I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for games. My mind was on a spin cycle at the moment, going over and over and the same things. Nothing made sense to me, everything had changed. Last week, I knew who I was, my capabilities, what I was doing the next day._

_Now, I was lost. I knew nothing, I had been dumped in a totally different world and isolated from the one I knew. I suddenly knew why they called young vampires newborns._

_Because nothing makes you feel more child like than waking up and finding that your entire life has changed and you were powerless to stop it._

**Now....**

**Bella's POV...**

I heard footsteps behind me but didn't move to look who it was.

I was currently sat in 'my room' as the others had called it. To me, it was still the spare room Emmett had showed me, my room was in my house with my family. I was simply sat on the bed, staring at the wall in silence and had been doing so for about 34 hours. The Cullen's came and went, checking to see if I was okay, with the exception of Edward of course.

I didn't blame the Cullen's for my current position, they told me that this would happen. Of course I was sad and depressed, I was mourning.

I was mourning for my life, for the loss of my family and friends and my home.

I heard a sigh and retreating footsteps as they left me alone again. I don't know what they thought I was going to do, I couldn't kill myself and they could hear every single movement I made. Still, I haven't moved at all for nearly a day and a half, literally not a muscle. I didn't need to twitch or fiddle, and it was strange to be absolutely still.

Another thing I had to get used to.

Everything was so different now. I didn't know who I was anymore. I didn't know if I was still the giggly girl who could laugh at nothing in particular, or if I could do a back flip. I didn't know if I even liked myself.

I was different. I was no longer human, I wasn't an innocent sixteen year old looking forward to going out with her friends. I could do things no-one should ever be able to do. I could run faster than any animal on the discovery channel, I could push things I wouldn't even dream of before. I could see the slightest detail, hear every breath and smell every scent. Not to mention this whole freaky thing with the tree and rabbit.

My life isn't my life anymore and I had no idea how to handle it.

I sighed, my first breath since I escaped up here and I heard the others freeze downstairs. I ignored the fact that I had an audience and walked through to the en suite bathroom Esme had pointed out to me. I felt dirty, even though I haven't done anything to attract any grime.

I killed something, I destroyed a life. What if that animal had a family? Children?

I silently turned on the shower, stripping off quickly and stepping inside. I was trying to block out the world, but it wasn't working.

Some small part of me still hoped all of this was a dream, that I would wake up and forget about all this. But the nightmare never ended. I don't sleep, and my temporary exhaustion had long since passed. I was stuck here, in this strange reality and an alien world of monsters.

I didn't belong here, I belonged with my family and my friends.

I slowly washed my hair and rinsed it, not even caring how long it was. Maybe after a while I would come to appreciate the different path my life has taken, and these amazing things I could do now, but now... I longed for the days where I could sleep in on Saturdays, or when I would eat icecream when I was down over something.

I wanted to fall over, to get stomach cramps when I ate too quickly, to feel the heat and frigid cold of the weather. As strange as it sounds, with these enhanced senses, everything seems dulled somehow. The small things I appreciated seemed so... small to me.

I heard someone walk into the spare room and pause beside the bed before walking out again. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Alice giving me some clothes. With everyone knowing what I was doing, they all knew where I was.

After my shower, Alice's scent was faint in my room, and there on my bed was a pair of jeans and a shirt and jacket. I sighed as I got dressed, feeling strangely tired.

I plopped down on the bed and put my head in my hands. I ignored the pain as it tore through my stomach again, stubborn and determined. I had felt this pain so often over the past- I checked the clock on the desk- 35 hours, and yet I went against what Carlisle had told me. I didn't go running at every pang of agony.

Maybe it's petty, but I didn't want my 'life' to be controlled by others pain. Edward took my life away from me, it wasn't my choice. It wasn't my choice that I could even feel this, but it is my choice if I act on it. And so, if only a little, I was taking control of my 'life' as much as I could. I felt bad every time I realised that animals were dying for my little protest, yet I did not move.

Carlisle had no idea what he asked me to do. He told me to follow my instincts with this... ability. He didn't realise that, if I did, I would be constantly running around trying to help everyone. I would be halfway to helping one animal, then another would get hurt. There was simply too much to do for one person.

A knock on the door raised my head as I told them to come in. This wasn't my home, it wasn't my house, it wasn't my room. Everything is theirs, they can do with it what they want. Don't get me wrong, I was thankful for then taking me into their home, and I, under no circumstances, blamed them.

No. I blamed Edward.

I didn't know this man, I didn't want to know him. I wanted to rip him limb from limb and watch as he writhed in pain. Sadistic, maybe, but I am a vampire after all. I live to kill.

"Bella?" Emmett poked his head through the door and watched me carefully as I glanced at him flatly for a moment before my eyes found the familiar patch of wall I had become accustomed too. Emmett had become somewhat a brother to me since I had got here. Perhaps it was because he was the one to help me, the one to pull Edward off me, or to help me hunt, but I felt more comfortable with Emmett than I did with any of the others.

With all the questions and prodding, Carlisle made me feel more like an experiment, a lab rat, something to be watched and analysed. He was facinated at what I could do, but his enthusiasm was out of place with me. I didn't want this... ability. He made me feel like I was in a zoo, being watched. But not Emmett. Emmett was the only one who actually spoke to me normally, not carefully and didn't avoid certain subjects. He made me feel more normal.

"How you holdin' up?" He asked as he walked in, closing the door behind him and sitting beside me on the bed.

"Okay" I shrugged as I looked down at the floor.

"No... you're not" He sighed as he pulled me onto his lap and hugged me to him. I have to admit, it was nice to be comforted. I never had a brother, but I think Emmett would have made a pretty good one.

"I know it's scary Bella, and you want nothing more than to go back where you used to be" He told me as I nodded, my bottom lip trembling.

"I want to go home" I whispered, sounding to child like I even shocked myself. Emmett hugged me even tighter, bordering on crushing me but it was what I needed. I felt like I would fall apart if someone didn't glue me together.

"What else?" He asked as I was slowly loosing the battle with the sobs I had been repressing since I realised this was not going away.

"Everything. I want to sleep. I want to eat. I want to go out with my friends. I want to go to school and mess around. I want to be clumsy. I want to get sick. And.... I want my mum" I choked out, turning and sobbing into Emmett's shirt as he held me to his chest, rocking my slightly.

"It's stupid and childish" I began, trying to control myself and failing miserably.

"No Bella, it's not. Everyone needs their parents" He squeezed me tightly.

"I can't even remember them" I sobbed, utterly horrified that I couldn't even imagine their faces anymore.

"It happens, you can't fight against it" He took a deep breath "Bella, you might not be able to remember their faces, but you'll never forget them. I still remember my family to some extent. I know I had a mum and a dad, two older brothers and a younger sister" He kissed the top of my head gently.

We sat in silence, both thinking about our families before all this mess.

We both jumped as I loud knock on the door echoed around the room. I moved to get off Emmett's lap, worried in case it was Rosalie. Emmett held me tightly, and even though I knew I could break his hold, I didn't.

"Bella..." Carlisle poked his head around the door for a moment before stepping inside.

"I was just wondering... you must be thirsty. Your only a few days old, and you've only hunted once" He pointed out, sitting beside Em and I on the bed.

"I'm not thirsty" I mumbled. It was a lie. I hadn't seen myself yet, but I knew my eyes must be black with the fire searing my throat. I was, so much so that it hurt to even think about blood, the burning reaching ridiculous levels. But I didn't want to hunt. I didn't want to feel the pain and the loss, to see a life extinguished, It wasn't fair for others to die for me.

"You're lying Bella" He stated with a sigh.

"I know your circumstances aren't the norm, but you still have to hunt" I placed his hand on my shoulder, looking at me sympathetically.

"I won't destroy another life for myself" I frowned as I told him sternly.

"Bella it's part of what you are, you can't stop it" He insisted but I clenched my jaw.

This was not me. I am not a killer. I am not a monster, and the day I accept it is the day I loose myself to it.

"God you're stubborn" He muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"Put it this way. Would you rather go now when your thirst isn't too bad, or later when you are out of control and attack anything moving with blood in its veins?" He asked, leveling my stern gaze with a look of superiority.

I had to admit it, he had a good point. If I put it off, I would cause more damage in the long run and be even more volitile and dangerous. Maybe it was better to go now...

"Fine" I said through gritted teeth. I knew it would hurt me, it would destroy a life, but I also knew that this is an unavoidable part of what I am now. I hated it. I gave an irritated sigh before forcing Emmett's arms from around me and standing up.

"Bella, you can't go alone" Carlisle insisted as I reached for the door handle, and I huffed in annoyance.

"I'm the one that doesn't want to hurt anything here" I seethed, irritated by everything. I didn't want to hunt, I didn't want to kill something. And yet they still thought that I would masaque the entire town if I was left to my own devices for too long.

"Still... someone should go with you" He pressed and I heard quiet mumbling downstairs.

"Me and Alice will go with her" Jasper said casually, and I rolled my eyes. I did not need a baby sitter.

Without a word I wrenched the door open and ran downstairs, coming to a stop at the door when I saw Jazz and Alice waiting for me patiently. I knew I wasn't the happiest person, and from the grimace that had appeared on Jasper's face he knew it too. I couldn't help it, how could I be happy?

Those few hours after 'waking up', I was so excited about my new life. I was naive and childish. Everything comes at a price. And the prioce of the speed, of the strength and power is the blood lust, and everything I have ever known.

"Come on Bella" Alice said gently as she danced forwards and basically dragged me out of the house, down the steps and into the forest, turning away from the river.

Once in the forest she let go of me and the three of us ran together in silence.

"Bella, I know its hard adjusting to this new life, especially in your circumstances. But we've all done it, and if you need to talk to anyone..." Jasper told me, looking at me seriously as I nodded in acceptance.

"Well, not me. I can't remember my human life at all so..." I gaped at Alice as she shrugged nonchalantly.

I was glad I remembered the little I did, but remembering nothing. Just... blankness. I was suddenly grateful for the small amounts I had managed to hold onto.

"Come on Jazz" Alice slowed, zipping behind me and taking Jasper's hand, tugging him away from me.

"I thought one of us had to-" He stuttered, glancing back at me with a frown.

"Bella can handle it" She smiled as she winked at me, dragging Jasper off into the woods and leaving me alone for the first time since the whole mess started.

I walked at a human pace, which seemed a slugs pace to me now. My life had been moving so quickly, it was nice to just take it slow for a while.

I admired the world around me, the trees, the insects and the wild life. The way the grass swayed in the evening breeze, and how the sun shone on the trees, causing a strange glittering effect that seemed to hold me in a trance until the clouds his the sun again. It was impossible to feel alone with such teeming life around me, constantly touching my mind momentarily as I brushed passed something before fading again.

I caught the scent of a herd of deer and sighed before setting off in the direction of my prey. I danced through the bushes, feeling the burn getting even more severe as the venom pooled in my mouth. The scent was so strong....

I crouched low in some bushes, guilt and disgust rising inside me, but the monster wouldn't wait for my conscience to rear its head. I watched them tear at the grass, six of them in the clearing, a deep growl fell from my lips, a little too loudly as it caused the deer to tense, leaving their grass uneaten as they stared around, their ears twitching for any other noise. Their hearts accelerated sporadically, pushing their scent even stronger towards me.

I waited, though I wasn't sure what for. Their eyes found me quickly, zeroing in on me and I expected them to bolt. I was a predator, and it was natural to run from predators. Yet they stayed. Some even went back to eating, while others simply relaxed again and stared at me, their tails twitching from side to side as their hearts slowed to a normal rythme again.

I was slightly confused and... creeped out. The urge to hunt had disappeared as curiosity got the better of me and I stood up from my cover, wondering if they just hadn't seen me. They followed my movement with calm eyes, their heartbeat staying at a steady pace. I stepped out of the tree line and into the clearing, a little amazed.

Slowly, I made my way over to one of the closest deer, one of the ones that hadn't taken their eyes off me. I paused as she began walking towards me, her tail swishing quickly as she chewed the mouthful of grass and swallowed it.

She paused in front of me, her wide eyes watching me as I raised my hand and laid it on her head. I gasped as her eyes closed, the burning light in the back of my mind returning once again. A sense of contentment filled me and I whispered my thanks to the doe.

There was no pain in her mind like the rabbit, no urgency or panic, only happiness and hunger which she was currently sating. She stirred beneath my hand and I opened my eyes, not aware I had even closed them.

Images flitted through my mind, images from the doe's mind. They were in black and white of course, but I with my good vision I could see them just as good as I would have in colour.

Emmett, chasing after a deer in her herd, taking it down roughly and snapping its neck.

Carlisle chasing another doe, a crippling fear sending my body into near convulsions, but the images passed quickly and I recovered after a moment.

I then saw the same thing over and over again. Black. Black eyes. Edward's black eyes, Alice's, Jasper's, even Esme's. And then finally mine.

Somehow, this doe knew to some extent, what I was and what I needed.

I could only watch as I was frozen in shock as the doe turned slightly so that her neck was facing me and her face was turned away. No. She couldn't... animals couldn't understand these things.

She nudged my nose roughly, and sent me an image of Alice biting down on an elk's neck. She wanted me to bite her? To take her life? I couldn't...

"I can't" I whispered, yet my body was betraying me. My eyes were locked onto the soft flesh on her neck, and I knew that if I only applied a little pressure, her blood would be mine. She bleated loudly, somehow managing to sound irritated at my slow pace.

I tenderly stoked her neck, the spot the blood was closest to the surface, taking a firm to gentle hold before I knelt to the floor so that I was level with her neck. I slowly leaned forward, taking a breath before whispering my apology, biting into the soft skin. Blood filled my mouth and I was unable to keep the moan of satisfaction from bubbling over as I closed my eyes.

I felt the pain a moment later, the fire in my mind burning out steadily as the doe slowly sank to the floor, my arms now holding her tenderly rather than restrainingly. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to let go, to run away, but I couldn't. My need for blood was obviously something to be reconned with.

The doe's heartbeat also slowed, though never accelerated. She wasn't scared, the absence of adrenaline proved that.

I had to stop. I was going to kill this innocent creature. I couldn't. I had to stop.

It was with trembling hands that I let go of the animal and pulled away, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand and ignoring the smear of blood. My thirst raged on as I saw the ghastly wound on her neck, blood slowly seeping out and onto my lap where her head was layed.

"I'm so sorry" I choked out, still feeling the animals contentment and lack of fear. She had given her life for me.

I gasped once again when I saw an image flash before my eyes. It was the rabbit, the same rabbit that I had met two days ago. The one I had healed. Healed. I healed the rabbit. I could heal the deer as well.

I let out a shaky breath, hoping to God that this worked. I wasn't sure I could cope with two lives on my hands right now. I was in no way as comfortable with this as the others, but perhaps it is something that comes with time.

Once again I put my hands on her neck, soothing her with my mind though she wasn't panicked. I was soothing myself more than anything.

My eyes slipped shut as the power flowed through me once again. I smiled lightly, loving the feeling as I concentrated harder, feeling the power rush to, not only my hands this time, but my entire body.

I kept my eyes tightly shut, afraid I would break my concentration if I opened them. I felt the pain and fatigue fade slowly into nothing as her wounds healed and her body filled with blood once more, her scent becoming even more potent than before.

Once there was no pain at all, I opened my eyes, the unwelcome exhaustion hitting me once again as I let myself fall sideways and I crossed my legs in front of me. The deer slowly got up, lifting her head from my knee and leaving my mind without the presence I had come to love. She looked at me, taller than me now that I was sat on the ground. She lowered her head to mine, our foreheads meetings as we stared into each others eyes and giving me a temporary door into her mind again.

I had forgotten that we were not alone, but as I heard the spike of heartbeats of the animals around me, the deer darting a moment later, the ground vibrating slightly as they galloped away, I was brought out of the doe's mind and into reality. They all left. All but one. The one that had 'spoken' to me.

I heard their footsteps as I sighed, sending soothing noises to the doe as she began to panic too, our heads still touching. Alice and Jasper were coming to find me and had scared away everyone.

"Hey guys" I spoke quietly, trying not to scare the animal.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jasper asked, his voice clear as he got closer, his footsteps halting closely to where I was sat.

"Hunting" I put simply, secretly thrilled to know that I could hunt without having to kill anyone or anything.

"Strange way of hunting" He mused quietly, amusement clear in his voice.

"I told you she'd be alright" I heard Alice whisper but I kept my eyes on the doe, helping her like she had helped me. She wasn't scared anymore, the reason for it, I wasn't sure.

"Go on" I whispered, lifting my head from hers and sitting back a little, letting her know I wouldn't stop her from running. I could feel the urge to flee, being so close to vampires uncomfortable.

She nudged me on last time before she ran off, sending one last worried glance at Alice and Jazz before disappearing into the forest again.

"Did you really hunt?" Jasper asked, obviously not taking mine and Alice's word for it as he came and sat down next to me, Alice sitting down next to him.

"Of course I did" I smiled, knowing he wasn't insulting me. I have to admit, I would doubt me as well. Everyone knew how opposed I was to hunting.

"What did you hunt then?" He challenged, probably trying to check my emotions to see if I was lying or anything.

"Deer" Both Alice and I said at the same time, and I cracked a smile at the tiny girl. In the last few hours, I had been told of the others abilities too. Jasper was an empath, which I pity him for if he is around me. Alice is the fortune teller, the future seer. And Edward is the mind reader, but he can't get into my head, something I was quite happy about. Of course I was a statue when they told me, and kept my face blank of any recognition, but I still listened and understood.

There was no doubt that Alice saw me little... interaction with the doe.

"Jazz, it was so cool! Bella tell him about it!" Alice literally bounced and I laughed at her enthusiasm. I settled once Jasper turned to me with an expectant look on his face.

"I went to hunt some deer... but they weren't scared of me. They didn't even run when I walked up to them. That one I was sitting with actually walked up to me and.. invited me to bite her" I told him, letting my confusion colour my tone.

"Invited you?" He asked.

"She showed me times when you guys had attacked others in her herd, she even had some comprehension of what you are. What we are. She showed me your black eyes, and then mine. She... she understood what I needed. It was slightly unnerving to be honest" I gulped, a little nervous for his reaction.

"What did you do?" He asked, obviously not understanding.

"I couldn't.. not. I drank her... blood. I almost killed her" I looked at the ground, ashamed of my actions.

"But... I stopped, and.. I healed her" I concluded finally, peeking up to find a confused looking man watching me intently.

"Hang on... you... you stopped?" He stuttered, his eyes widening even more.

"Er.. yeah. I mean, she was dying" I shrugged, trying not to make a big thing out of this. Apparently, I was not supposed to have any control whatsoever, at least not for a few years. I don't know why they made such a big deal out of it, surely it's a good thing?

"And you healed her..." He continued and I nodded, lapsing into silence as I stared at the forest in front of me.

"Will you be alright by yourself for a while? Jazz and I need to hunt some more" Alice chirped up, breaking my little quiet bubble as she dragged Jasper up and began pulling him away.

"Yeah" I mumbled, but they were already gone.

"We'll come find you afterwards!" She called and I heard quiet mumbling afterwards. Curiosity got the best of me and I concentrated on their words, wanting to know what they thought.

"...amazing Jasper! I've never heard of anything like this!" Alice sounded so happy, and it wasn't even her that was being screwed with.

"Alice... we'll have to have a meeting. All of us, including Bella. What if we get another visit. Seven is big enough, but eight? Alice what if...." Jasper's voice trailed off has they got further and further away.

I was confused. I could tell that he was scared, but not for himself. He was concerned, and it was my fault, I understood that much at least. The rest made no sense to me. Had I caused them trouble? Well, it wasn't exactly my fault Edward decided my neck would be nice to nibble on.

Surprisingly, I felt... safe sat in the corner of the clearing, as though all the beings in the forest were surrounding me, protecting me. The feeling grew inside of me, and I allowed it to chase away my troubled thoughts and helped relax my tense body. But I still needed more.

I smiled as I got up, brushing myself off slightly before walking to the other end of the clearing and looking up at a huge Chestnut tree, wondering if tree climbing was one of my new talents. Sighing, I hooked my hand over a branch being careful about the amount of grip and strength I used. I managed to pull myself up to stand on the small branch, smiling as I didn't fall.

My old habit of venturing around the forest came back and I quickly climbed up the tree, swinging like an acrobat on some, jumping and landing on even higher branches until I was about in the middle of the tree.

I walked down the branch, putting my palm on the tree and smiling as the familiar light shone brightly in my mind. I sank down on the branch, sitting with my back against the tree, my legs on either side of the branch as I stared out at the forest in front of me. About three miles ahead the trees thinned as a huge lake split through the forest, it's greeny-blue depths sparkling beautifully even though the sun was hidden behind a thick row of clouds. I could see the mountains in the distance, snow on the tops from the winter that had just passed.

I swung my legs slightly, letting my eyes close as I leaned my head back against the thick trunk of the tree. Right now... I think this is the closest thing to sleeping I could get. Birds whistled above me, darting from nest to nest. Squirrels bounced along branches, chattering excitedly as they began gathering nuts for the next winter. I could hear the faint knocking of a wood pecker to the east, the soft padding of a large animal. A wolf maybe, or perhaps a large fox.

I let my mind empty, worries melting away as I listened to the trickling water from the lake. It was easy to think I was still human, that I would open my eyes and find myself in my garden back in Phoenix, climbing the mulberry tree at the bottom of my garden and scaring my parents to death.

Animals came and went, shaking the tree slightly as they ran along its extended limbs before jumping off again. The tree was nice, as I had found the last to be. As I had suspected with trees, their emotions are rather soothing. They hold no nerves, or fear, or anticipation or dread. Only simple and basic emotions, and that is what I found relaxing.

To a tree, there were only two emotions. Contentment, and sadness. When the wind blew... contentment, when a branch snapped off and it fell ot the floor... sadness.

So simple, so straight forward. So easy.

"Bella? Bella are you up there?" Alice yelled, and I cringed before opening my eyes against my will. My little happy bubble was gone, reality crashing down around me as I was forced to leave the soothing presence of the tree and face my own life.

Without a sound, I hopped down from branch to branch, seeing Jazz and Alice waiting for me at the bottom. I touched the trunk one last time before I jumped down from its lowest branch, severing the connection as I did so. A surge of sadness fell over me as I landed in a crouch, straightening out and looking at Alice and Jasper, both of whom were staring at me strangely.

I waited for them to say something to explain it, but Alice just shook her head before turning and running across the clearing and back into the forest, towards the house.

I made to go after her, but Jasper took my arm gently and I turned to look at him curiously, finding his torn face and golden eyes crinkled up as he frowned.

"Can we talk?" He asked, and I only nodded, falling into step beside him as he walked at a human pace after his wife.

"I'm sorry for Alice" He said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's okay" I muttered, wanting nothing more than I go and hug one of the trees that surrounded me. Strange... yes, but an urge all the same.

"No, it wasn't. Bella, I've felt everything you have these past few days and I know its been painful and hard. I won't lie to you, it will be for a while" He sighed and I wondered if this was his way of trying to cheer me up. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"Bella, since we came back from hunting and... reality actually hit you all I have been getting from you is loneliness, fear and helplessness. But back there, and when you were... 'talking' to that doe you felt... not happy but..." His face twisted as he searched for the appropriate word.

"Content. Peaceful" I hesitated but sighed again "Simple" I nodded.

"Exactly. I honestly didn't want to disturb you, but Alice didn't understand. What I'm trying to say is..." He bit down on his lip as the house came into view, even though we walked as slow as a human and the house had been a good few miles away.

"It's difficult to accept this life, but you get there eventually. But you have to get there by yourself. Something will happen, or you'll just realise and... accept it" He told me, slowing even more.

"I don't want to accept it Jasper" I whispered, remembering what I had previously thought.

"Go on" He encouraged, nodding at me slightly.

"I think that... that the day I accept this... this new me, that's the day I loose myself and become the monster I am. That the harder and longer I hold onto myself, the longer I stay... like me. I don't want to be something else, or someone else. I want to be... me" I mumbled, spilling my thoughts out to him without even meaning to. He fell silent for a moment and I wondered what he could possibly say to that.

"You're right" He finally announced and I turned to gape at him.

"Jasper, if you are trying to sell vampirism to me, you're failing miserably" I admitted, watching with confusion as he smiled lightly, shaking his head.

"No, I don't mean that. Bella, why do you think we chose this lifestyle over the typical one? Drinking animal blood allows us to maintain our minds in a way. To kill a human is one of the most horrible sins one can do" He grimaced lowering his eyes for a moment, guilt filling his features before looking me in the eye and coming to a halt all together.

"Because once you give into the monster and kill you're own kind, that is when you truly loose yourself. Human drinkers let go of their humanity and give in to the monster inside, whereas we hold onto ours. We were all human once Bella" He added after seeing my confusion.

"You will never loose yourself" Jasper's eyes burned as he stepped closer to me.

"Because just by choosing to live this way proves that you still resemble the human you were. No-one can take that from you, no-one but yourself. You may have changed a little, but you are still in there" He put his hand on my shoulder, looking to his right at the huge white house as it stood majestically in the middle of the forest.

His arms slid back to his side as he stepped away, turning and walking quickly towards the back of the house. We must have gone round in a circle a little.

"Oh and Bella... go and hug a few more trees for me. It's nice to feel so... peaceful once in a while" He turned, smiling before winking, jumping over the river and running back to the house in a blur.

I couldn't keep the smile from growing on my face as I watched him go, running up the steps and through the back door, closing it again behind him. Only too happy to comply with his request, I immediately ran to one of the trees in front of me and leaped up on a branch, always keeping a hand on it as I swung further upwards.

I settled on a branch quite high up, and I smiled as I figured out I was still facing the Cullen household in all of its glory. Even from this distance I could hear them moving around, humming too quietly for me to catch their words, but it was something else that drew my gaze.

The entire back wall was glass, allowing me to see everything inside and for them to see me, and it seemed they had. They were all sat around on the sofa's, everyone except Edward of course, one person talking at one time while the others frowned. I could see them glancing at me quickly before turning away and speaking quietly with one another again. I let them speak, not wanting to seem rude or nosy by constantly being there.

But as I saw as I continued my inspecting gaze of the house, it seemed that not everyone knew I was out here.

I could see Edward, in a room which I suppose is his own, pacing back and forth, his hands clasped into tight fists at his sides as his face contorted between pain and grief. Even in the little rays of sun, his hair seemed to shine as he moved.

He must be very absorbed in his thoughts, because I thought he was a mind reader, and there was no doubt that everyone else downstairs was thinking about me. Besides, if he couldn't hear it in their thoughts, he would certainly be able to hear it from their own mouths.

I knew I hated that man, he killed me. Yet... I couldn't help but pity him.

I knew what the thirst was, and it was difficult to deal with. It was obvious from the way he stayed away from me and his family when I was near, that he felt remorse for his actions. He was pushing himself from his family so that they can help me, and part of me was grateful for it.

Yet he wasn't a newborn anymore, he was older than me. He should have better control. What makes me more edible than any other human he had met?

I sighed as I let my mind relax from the harsh and never ending cycle of thoughts, letting the trees calming emotions surge through my mind and body, extinguishing my own twisted thoughts. There was too many factors to consider, too much I didn't understand or know about.

I turned away from the house staring out into the depths of the forest and feeling... whole. Like there was nothing to figure out. Everything was simple.

I sat, perched on that branch for quite a while, the grey clouds turning darker as the sky above them faded to black gradually. The wind blew gently around me, branches swaying and bending with the force, leaves whirling around the forest floor as animals emerged from their homes now that night had finally fallen.

My hair whipped around me slightly and I felt strange to not be cold. I swung my legs absently like a child, and it took me a moment to realise something.

I hadn't fallen. I had climbed, or more like jumped up a tree and walked along a branch and sat down. And I hadn't fallen once. That was... a miracle.

After darkness had shrouded the forest, seeming to change it into another world I felt even freer. Even though I could see perfectly well, and I knew that the others could see me just fine as well, I felt by myself for one of the first times. It was nice to feel like you weren't being watched closely.

The white moon hung high in the sky, glowing slightly as it contrasted drastically against the midnight star ridden sky.

The tune of Claire de Lune wafted through the air and my eyes found Edward's room once again. The light from the bottom floor spilled out onto the lawn through the glass windows, the room yet void of the meeting it had held earlier. The lights in the rooms facing me on the second floor where extinguished, but Edward's golden light shone brightly on the grass, reaching the river and causing it to sparkle gently.

I watched as he stepped away from the huge stereo on his wall, his expression that of a tortured soldier as he ran his hands through his hair, gripping the ends roughly as he clutched his eyes tightly closed, pulling on his hair like a madman. In that moment, I couldn't help but feel some pity for him.

He was as broken as I was.

He slowly released his hair, opening his red-tinged eyes yet they remained full of pain as he walked to my left, almost out of sight before he sat down, the tips of his bronze messy hair just visible.

Edward was possibly the most beautiful creature I have ever met. The chiseled jaw, the perfect features, the deep set eyes, the messy unruly hair, the tall physique, the subtle yet visible muscles that clung to his arms and torso...

I felt sick with myself. This man killed me and now I am admiring him? What is wrong with me?

I tore my eyes from Edward's room as a small click attracted my attention as the front door opened. The light that lit up the garden was blocked by the silhouette of Emmett as he stood in the doorway. His head turned to the side and slowly made his way around until he was facing me, his face splitting into a small grin as he shook his head, closing the door before crossing the lawn, jumping the river and coming to stand at the base of the tree.

I sat forward, leaning over the branch to see him.

"Hey Bells! Mind if I join you?" He asked, smiling up at me as I laughed a little, nodding at the strange request. Why would he want to sit in a tree with me?

It took him moments to scale the tree and sit down opposite me, his legs either side of the branch as I leaned back against the tree trunk, loving the contentment that filled me once again now that I wasn't being distracted by Edward or anything else. The soft piano kept playing, the soft notes filling the silence beautifully.

"So, Jazz says you get all hippy on us when you sit in trees and talk to your food" He smirked, and once again I found it impossible to get angry at him. Would a newborn honestly flip out at something like that?

I couldn't help but laugh at his wording of it, shrugging and feeling free as I did so. It felt like forever since I had laughed.

"I thought you weren't a tree hugger?" He continued to tease me and I simply laughed again. Trust Emmett to cheer me up.

"Well, you certainly seem happier sat in a tree than you do sat in your room" He observed and my laughter came to a halt as I cringed at the wording. They didn't understand why I couldn't just call it 'my room'.

"So... what's the deal? Why do you get all happy when you sit in a tree?" He asked, genuine curiosity burning in his eyes and I sighed, tracing circles on my wrist absently.

"It's difficult to explain" I sighed for a second time.

"Try me" He instructed "I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks" He puffed out his chest and we both laughed.

"Okay... well... this is going to sound crazy" I gulped "Well, you know how humans and such have... complex emotions and thoughts?" I asked, looking up at him when he nodded, and I took my cue to continue.

"Well, animals' emotions aren't so complex. It's just... happiness, fear, hunger, thirst, sadness. The basic emotions. No jealousy, no dread, no confusion" I attempted to explain, and he nodded again, a thoughtful look on his face as he watched me.

"Well, tree's are even less complex. So far I have only felt two emotions, all in varying degrees of course, but only two. Sadness, and contentment" I carried on.

"And unless a tree is hurt or damaged, then it's content. And it feels rather nice too" I leaned my head back again, letting a small smile creep up on my face.

"So... trees and animals have more basic emotions than we do, and when you touch them you can feel their emotions too, and trees are content for the most part and _that _is why you like to sit in trees?" He took a huge breath afterwards, awaiting my response and I nodded. It sounded so simple when he put it like that.

His face scrunched up for a moment before his eyes widened, darting to the house before settling back on me.

"What is it?" I asked, getting a little edgy despite the calm the tree was emanating.

"You're... you're like a mix between Jazz and Edward. Edward can hear the thoughts of others, which you can too only through touch. And Jazz can feel and manipulate emotions, which from what Alice and Jasper told us earlier about your little hunt and from what you just said, is what you can do as well" He gaped at me and I took a moment to verify this for myself.

"You're right. But why would I have part of Jasper's and Edward's ability in my own?" I asked, a little glad I was able to sat Edward's name without growling or something. Maybe I had a similar ability to Edward's because it was him who changed me...

"Maybe it's just a coincidence but... it's interesting" He nodded and I smirked. He looked and sounded so much like Carlisle right now.

We fell into a comfortable silence, and I wondered if it was possible to share this... gift. I wanted to show them what I see, to let them feel what I feel.

"So... how much did you hunt this time?" Emmett broke the silence again and I looked up at him a little guilty.

"One deer, but in my defence I got a little sidetracked" I smiled hugely as I remembered my little discovery.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked, smiling too.

"I don't have to kill anything anymore! I can just stop before I kill it and then heal it!" I squealed, my old excitement from earlier coming back, bouncing slightly as I let my anger and worries go for a moment and smiling in true euphoria.

"I guess that should help when we get a little over excited" He chuckled and I calmed down a little, not wanting to seem like a hyper little girl. I _was _supposed to be a scary evil creature that lives to kill. Does that mean I can't go a little crazy now and then?

"We should be going in. You haven't been inside in about eleven hours" Emmett sighed, glancing at the house again. I sighed, wishing that I could just live in this tree. I mean, it's not like a even need a bed, or kitchen or bathroom. I don't even need a house.

Emmett slid off the branch lithely, a small 'thud' the only sign he had landed on the ground. I sighed before leaning forward and turning so my legs hung over the edge of the branch, gripping the branch a little tighter before I slipped over the edge. Branches and tree's, green and brown and black all whizzed past my eyes before I hit the ground, landing in a crouch before standing again.

"Oh and for the record Em, I don't think you're dumb" I told him gently as I dusted myself off.

"A little juvenile maybe, but not dumb" I teased as I pushed him playfully, giggling when he stumbled.

"You'd better get running Bells! I aren't going easy this time!" He growled out, a sly smile on his face as he crouched down. I knew he was only playing, but I was already running through the forest, giggling still as I heard his quick footsteps following closely.

I ran around in strange patterns, dancing through trees and bouncing from trunks and through shrubs, startling all the night time creatures. I was having too much fun to actually care at the moment.

I saw the house through the trees and wondered if I could get Jasper to hold Emmett down. I smiled wider as I headed towards the light pouring from the windows, quickly bouncing over the river and making my way up the slope, Emmett still behind me.

I was however, distracted by a flash of light in the forest to my right. The light from the windows had hit the object, sending a ray of colour out, a strak contrast to the bleak black of the forest.

I froze for a moment in wonderment, wondering what it could have been.

Unfortunately, a moment was too long. Emmett crashed into my, grabbing me and landing us both on the floor, once again covered in mud and laughing madly, the strange phenomenon forgotten.

Emmett found purchase on my stomach as he sat on me, smugly smiling down at me as he pinned my arms to my side like I had done to him on my first hunt. His golden eyes sparkled mischievously in the light as we both laughed.

"So... still think I'm juvenile?" He smirked and I laughed even louder.

"Is this supposed to be making me think otherwise? You're sat on me!" I choked out as I watched the dawning comprehension cross his face, raucous laughter coming from the house as well as me.

"Yeah well.... that's not the point" He pouted and I could feel my lungs struggling to suck in the air with someone the size of Emmett on me.

"I did say I didn't think you weren't smart. That was a compliment, and then you decide to rugby tackle me?" I managed to get a grip of myself as I pouted slightly, watching as his own pout faltered and he looked around as if in desperation.

"I'm hurt Emmett. I honestly thought you liked me better than that" I shook my head sadly, but the smile crept up.

"Or at least smart enough to realise the difference between an insult and a compliment" I laughed as his face darkened and he pushed my arms into the ground, mud rising around my wrist as I sunk.

"You little devil" He laughed, giving up trying to appear stern and hurt. I simply shrugged, trying to get free from his grip but found the mud I was being sucked into, too slippery to get a grip on.

"Look at them! Their clothes are ruined!" We both heard Alice's shrill voice pierce the calm night air as everyone was silent for a moment following her proclamation. Only a moment.

Emmett and I burst out laughing once again, the others following suit and I distinctly heard Alice huff.

"I guess you shouldn't anger a pixie" Emmett sighed finally, releasing my arms and clambering off me. I was stuck in the ground, every movement followed by a sucking noise as I extracted myself from the mud.

"Yeah, it could mean doom to all mankind" I muttered as Emmett took pity and grabbed my arm, heaving me to my feet.

Both of us were muddy, but Emmett was reasonably clean, only one smear of dirt on his shirt.

"Honestly!" A small click sounded and I saw a grin appear on Emmett's face as he looked over my shoulder, becoming curious myself, I turned. Alice stood on the slabs, arms crossed, her foot tapping the floor as the scowled at the two of us. The others stood behind her, all smiling as they observed us.

"You two are filthy!" Alice screeched, seeming to reach the supersonic end of the spectrum with no effort. She turned, glaring at the others behind her as they chuckled. I took the opportunity to frown, turning back to Emmett, my back to the house and the angry little monster.

Emmett was barely even touched, which was totally unfair. I was caked in it, my shirt actually being weighed down by the amount of mud on the back of it. We should be a little more balanced.

I quickly reached down and scooped up a handful of mud, not caring about my hands because they were already covered. I took advantage of Emmett's distraction as he watched in amusement, Jasper being yelled at.

I paused for a moment, wondering what to do.

The face? The chest? Hmmm....

I just decided to go for it, splatting the handful of mud on his chest, removing my hand and smiling as the gloppy substance stuck there. Emmett's eyes widened for a second before narrowing on me, the mud sliding down his shirt and dropping to the floor with a final thud, even Alice's screeches stopping.

"Now we are even" I smiled innocently, a second later a smile appeared on his face too. This was not going to be pretty.

"It is so on" He growled out as he reached down and got a handful of mud for himself, splatting it on my head with a satisfied smile, everyone watching in silence as it fell around my head and onto my shoulders.

It was quite comical. Everyone in silence as they watched Em and I hit each other with mud, neither of us stopping the other.

Again, I claimed the mud, smirking as I whacked it right in his face, taking the time to smear it everywhere before sighing. I could hear Jasper chuckling behind me, and I do believe bets were being taken with Carlisle, Rose and Alice.

"This. Is. War" Emmett opened his eyes, having closed them to avoid getting mud in them, wiping away the mud on his eyelids before he glared at me. Honestly, I was struggling not to laugh.

"Bring it, or do you need to fill up on steroids first?" I stepped closer, a small challenging grin on my lips as I saw a glint in his eye. I have never been like this, not having any brothers or male friends close enough.

"Okay okay" Carlisle walked forward as Emmett stepped to close our chests were touching, probably thinking we would start fighting or something "Enough, I think we can suspend the war until later" He chuckled as he looked between the two of us.

"Aw, come on Carlisle. She's she only one who even fights properly" Emmett whined, totally loosing the entire 'scary' thing he had going.

"I haven't even fought you" I puzzled, the only time I have even hit him was when I kicked him all those times.

"Yeah, but you don't hold back" He walked next to me, slinging a filthy arm over my shoulder and pulling into his chest, laughing as I fit under his arm pit. If he brought up my height again...

"Maybe you two should get cleaned up before Alice starts a war" Carlisle laughed and sure enough, there was Alice glaring at us next to Jasper, who was obviously trying to calm her down while attempting to hold in his own laughter.

We both agreed after sharing a worried look, heading towards the house and skirting carefully around Alice, her small eyes never leaving us. We both separated as we went to our rooms, and I heard his shower turn on a moment before mine. The water ran black and brown, leaves and other such lovelies getting clogged in the plug hole.

It took about half an hour to actually get all the filth from my body, but I did it, finally stepping out with a towel wrapped around me. Alice was waiting for me in my room, glaring at me while holding several coat hangers on her finger.

"I will be having a little talk with you later" She wiggled a finger at me as she dropped the clothes on the bed and stomped out. I would have been scared had I not been so happy and bouncy.

I quickly got dressed in the jeans and tank top, glad that she decided to supply me with socks this time as well. I walked to the door still brushing my hair as I turned the door handle, the door clicking open. I turned and threw the hairbrush back onto my sofa as I closed the door behind me, making my way downstairs.

Did I just call it 'my sofa'? Did I really think of that as my room now? Of these clothes as mine?

My musings were cut short as the stairs came to an end and I walked into the living room, pausing as I saw Alice glaring at me, Emmett walking down the stairs and stopping short just behind me, both of us sharing another worried glance before was walked even slower into the room.

"Dead man walking" Jasper muttered, a grin on his face despite his wife's foul mood. Em and I shot him a scathing look before we sat down together on the sofa, feeling more like scolded children than anything else.

Like I said, she could doom all of mankind. Does that include vampires? Well from the glares we were both receiving, it didn't matter to her.

It would be the doom of us all

* * *

**I know where I want to go with this, but it's just getting to the point where everything is set. I think I have it now though! Don't worry.  
Sorry it took so long!  
Review!**


End file.
